As Petals Fall
by PhasL
Summary: His life was decided by a choice that was not his own and a curse was placed upon him. Alone and forgotten he could not hope for love until one fateful day AU Beauty and the Beast style. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue: The Enchantress

**As Petals Fall**

**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Operain any of its many forms and I do not own Beauty and the Beast in any of its forms either.So that being said, enjoy the story._**

* * *

Prologue: The Enchantress**

Once upon a time there were a king and queen who lived in a castle deep in the woods. They were very happy with their lives and lived richly, enjoying the finest things that money could afford them, but they were very selfish and unkind. One day the queen became pregnant and both parents were overjoyed at the prospect of having an heir. But their luck was not to last.

One cold winters night an old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter, the king turned her away, disgusted by her appearance. The woman turned to the queen, now heavy with child, and offered her a single red rose for shelter from the cold. The queen also sneered at her ugliness and turned her away. The woman warned them not to judge her for her outwardly appearance, but they did not listen.

"Be gone from my sight old hag!" the king demanded.

At his words the woman's ugliness melted away, leaving in its place the awesome beauty of an enchantress. She scolded the couple who now cowered at her feet and placed a curse on their unborn child before vanishing into the night.

The night the child was born the queen wept chagrin at the sight of it, for he was ugly beyond belief with death's own head upon his frail shoulders. Horrified by his appearance they fashioned a mask for the child before even allowing the creature to feed. That night the enchantress returned and gave the couple an enchanted rose, telling them that if their son could not find true love before the last petal fell then the curse upon him would never be broken.

For years the king and queen lived in the castle with their child, but eventually even they could not stand his presence and abandoned him with the servants, who had been bound to him. There he would remain until true love would come to set him free. But his own ugliness repulsed him and all hope faded, after all, who could love such an ugly monster?


	2. Provincial Life

**Provincial Life**

Christine sat in the chair, legs curled under her as her eyes darted across the pages of the book in her hand. The sound of the violin drifted in from her father's study and she allowed the music to weave its way into her reading. She brushed a lock of her curly brown hair from her face and turned the page, engrossed in the story as it unfolded in front of her. She always found it easy to be taken away to another land by books.

Christine and her father lived in a small country cottage just outside of a small village. They had moved there after the death of her mother. It was a comfortable life and Gustave, her father, had enough money for them to live comfortably as he worked on composing pieces for the violin. But the small town life bored Christine and she often dreamed of far off places and daring adventures. At one time her father had played in palaces and for the wealthy, but once her mother had taken ill he had given up that life to stay by her side.

"This will never work!" he finally exclaimed, storming out of the study and startling Christine back to the real world.

"Papa," she said gently, "what's the matter? It sounded wonderful."

"Yes, what I have sounds wonderful," he admitted, running a hand through graying dark hair, "but I can't seem to finish it…what are you reading, Christine?"

"It's a story about a bean stock and an ogre," she said, holding up the book and scanning the pages before her, "I'm almost finished it papa, then I can return it to the book store."

"Well then, I shouldn't keep you from it. If you need me I will be working on that blasted song."

"Don't worry, you'll get it finished, you always do."

Gustave only smiled and placed a kiss on his beloved daughter's forehead. She always supported him in his endeavors, no matter what they were. Christine's nose was back in the book before the door to the study closed, she would return the book the next morning and borrow another. It was the only way to get away from the boring life of the small town and cottage.

"I'm off to town papa!" Christine called as she left.

"Take care, Christine," he replied, "oh and if you could bring back some bread!"

Christine smiled, picked up her basket and closed the door to the house. The horses snorted amiably as she passed and she patted the animals' large velvety noses. The walk into the town was short and took Christine over a small trickle of a stream and down a small dirt road. Once in the village she was greeted by the merchants and the townsfolk. Everyone knew everyone in such a small town and they all loved to gossip among themselves.

"Bonjour, Christine," the baker called, "and how are you today mademoiselle?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking monsieur…oh, I need a loaf of bread."

"Well that is no problem," he replied, handing her a baguette from the tray.

"Thank you monsieur," she replied, handing him the money, "and have a good day."

"You as well, Christine."

The old man who owned the book store smiled warmly when Christine entered, "Ahh, young Mademoiselle Daae."

"I'm here to return the book I borrowed," she said, handing him the book, "may I borrow another?"

"Of course, just choose whichever one you'd like."

"Well then I'll pick…" she ran her finger over the spines of the many books that filled the shelves. Finally she stopped on the spine of a red book and pulled it out, "this one!"

"Again?"

"I loved it, oh swordfights, far off lands, adventure and a prince in disguise! It is my absolute favourite book Monsieur."

"Well then keep it, I'll never sell it anyways."

"I-I can keep it?" she asked, brown eyes lighting up, "honestly, you'd let me keep it?"

"Consider it a gift child, to my most important customer."

Christine kissed him on the cheek and tucked the book beside the baguette in her basket, "Thank you so much Monsieur!"

"Go on now, get home to your father. He will no doubt be missing you."

Christine hurried back through the town, greeting the other villagers as she passed them. She was passing the fountain when she felt her basket lighten and heard a light chuckle from behind her. Turning she came face to face with the mocking blue eyes, fair complexion and blonde hair of a man who waved the book in front of her face.

"Raoul, give that back."

"What are you reading today Little Lotte?" he asked, opening the book and flipping through it, "why Christine, there are no pictures."

"Unlike some people I can use my imagination," she said, grabbing at the book that was playfully pulled away from her outstretched hand, "Raoul."

"Christine," he replied gently, still smiling from ear to ear, "if you want it back we'll have to make a trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes, your book for a kiss."

"Give me my book!" Christine exclaimed and lunged for it.

Raoul snatched it away and dashed around the fountain, "If you can get it back then you can have it!"

Christine sighed and put her basket down before chasing after Raoul. He would allow her to get close enough to grab it before pulling away again and Christine soon became tired of the game. All the skills she learned as a child were put to use as she sat down on the fountain and refused to look at him. Every time he tried to see her face she turned it away, mostly so he could not see the smile that played at her lips. When he finally did get close enough she snatched the book from him and pushed him into the fountain.

"Christine," he moaned.

"It serves you right, Raoul de Chagny," she scolded, picking up her basket, "good day."

Raoul frowned slightly, "When will I see you again?"

"Next time I am in town Raoul, and maybe then you will get that kiss."

Raoul was Christine's dearest friend in the entire village. His family was wealthy and owned the only mansion in the quiet town. Christine sometimes secretly wondered if his family actually owned the town, after all they were very wealthy. It didn't seem to affect Raoul though, he was a darling young man who was constantly after Christine's heart. Christine knew that her father approved of Raoul, but she still longed for adventure and, despite her affections for the boy, saw him only as a dear friend and not a lover.

"Papa I'm home!" Christine called, placing the basket on the kitchen table, "papa!"

"I'm in here, Christine," he replied from the study.

Christine opened the door and wrapped her arms around her fathers shoulders where he sat. He put the violin down and pushed the score away from him. Then he patted her hand affectionately.

"How was town today?" he asked cheerfully.

"Wonderful, I got a new book."

"Really?"

"Yes, its my favourite one, and I'm allowed to keep it. Isn't that wonderful papa?"

"Of course it is, Christine, of course it is."

"Have you had anything to eat yet today? You need to eat something or you'll get sick, you're already pale."

"You worry too much, Christine."

"Well I have to worry, you don't do enough of it yourself. I'll make something, bread and cheese fine with you? Oh and a little ham."

"That would be wonderful dear, I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright."

Christine went into the kitchen and cut off several pieces of fresh bread, cheese and ham. Her father always worked too hard, but it would pay off when he went to the fair, that's where he would play his music for money and occasionally sell some of the scores to those who were interested. Of course every year he would struggle to finish at least one of the compositions and spend hours working on it.

"Papa, come and eat."

"Fine, its finished anyways," he said, coming and sitting down at the table, "it looks delicious my little angel."

"So you'll be off to the fair then?"

"Hmm, oh yes, I'll leave after I finish eating."

"I'm coming with you then," Christine informed him, "and don't argue. You can't go by yourself, you're tired and I won't let you risk your health going by yourself."

"Christine, it will only be for one day. Besides, you need to stay here and watch the house."

"It will only be one day, the house can be left alone for that long."

Gustave frowned at his daughter and sighed, "You are just like your mother you know?"

"Beautiful beyond belief?" Christine asked teasingly.

"That…and stubborn. She would never let anyone tell her what to do either, and she always had her head in the clouds. You are so much like her, Christine."

Christine smiled and picked at the bread on her plate. Her father didn't speak of her mother often, he still missed her so much. She waited a minute and then picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

"We should get going," she said, "we'll want to get there before dark."

Gustave went outside and called the two horses over to him. The animals stood still as he saddled them and slipped on their bridles. Christine came out of the house with her father's violin case in hand. She took the reins of the grey horse and stroked its nose gently. Gustave smiled and patted his own animal amiably,.

"So I am stuck with Philip?" Gustave asked, "and where is my music?"

"Of course, Alouette is mine, and its in the case papa. Did you think I had forgotten it?"

"Of course not."

The way through the forest was beautiful, they rode together until they reached a fork in the path and Gustave pulled out a map. Frowning he looked it over, rotating it several times. Then he looked from side to side at the two separate paths. Directly ahead the path remained light, with the trees spread out enough to allow the sunlight to filter in. To the left the trees appeared knarred and close together, blocking the sun from view. Fog and mist swirled in the darkness and gave the path an eerie, ghostly appearance.

"This way," he said, turning his horse to the right.

"Are you sure?" Christine asked, "that doesn't look like the right way."

"It's a short cut, Christine."

"It looks dangerous," she objected, "lets go straight."

"Christine, this way is a short cut. We have a lantern, it is perfectly safe."

Christine chewed nervously on her bottom lip before turning her horse towards the path. The animal gave a small snort and took a few steps back. Gustave's horse did the same thing and he kicked the horse forward irritably. Both animals proceeded down the path nervously, moving closer to one another for protection, heads high and ears forward.

The path seemed to stretch forever and Christine could swear that she saw creatures moving among the trees. She pushed her horse into a trot to catch up with her father who was trying to find his way a short ways ahead. He was lost, and she knew it, but voicing the fact didn't seem wise. At least if it remained unsaid there could be the tiniest shred of hope left that he did in fact know where they were going. A low growl sounded from the trees and the horses' ears shot up and they gave nervous nickers.

"Papa?" Christine asked uncertainly, "I-I think we should turn back."

Her last words were drowned out as a howl started from their left, soon their entire surrounding seemed to be filled with the calls of wolves and several of the animals leapt onto the path ahead of them. Their lips curled back as they snarled at the intruders in their woods. Christine pulled hard on her reins, wheeling her horse around to be faced with three more of the vicious animals. She could hear her father give a small gasp as his horse snorted nervously.

"Papa!"

"Fly, Christine," he said, turning his own animal and driving his heels into its sides.

The horse gave a squeal of objection and reared up slightly before launching forward. The wolves in their path scattered and Christine urged her horse on after her father's. She could see the wolves running through the woods beside the path and could hear the others chasing after them. With a renewed vigor she urged her horse forward until it galloped past her father.

She pulled up when she heard her father's horse squeal and turned to see it rearing as the wolves closed in around it. The horse lashed out with its hooves and caught one of the wolves on the head before charging forward again.

"Keep going, Christine!" Gustave shouted, "I'm right behind you."

Christine listened and the horse galloped forward at a break neck speed. They skidded back onto the main path and continued until they were back at the small cottage. Only then did Christine allow the animal a chance to rest. She dismounted and stroked the animal's velvety nose until it calmed down. It was only then that she realized that her father was no where to be seen.

"Papa? Papa?" she called, then turned to the horse, "Alouette, where is papa? We have to go find him."

The horse pulled back when Christine tried to lead it towards the woods again. Christine stopped and sighed, tears pricking at her eyes. Her father was everything to her and she refused to leave him alone in the woods. The sun was already beginning to set so she found a new lamp and mounted Alouette again. She would find him no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, got a few reviews on the last chapter and was quite pleased with them, thank you to all who reviewed! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and of course review it to tell me what you though.**


	3. Master of the Castle

Master of the Castle

Gustave watched as Christine galloped away before the wolves closed in again. His horse squealed and reared up, lashing out with it's hooves and hitting two of the wolves in the head and side. The animal then wheeled around and started to gallop back down the misty path. Gustave pulled hard on the reins only to have the horse ignore the bit and plunge forward. The sounds of the wolves slowly disappeared but the horse would not stop.

"Whoa boy!" Gustave exclaimed, "whoa!"

He gave another sharp pull and the horse reared again, throwing him from the saddle and galloping back off down the path. Gustave rubbed his head and looked around. The forest was unfamiliar and he tried to quell the panic that was slowly rising in his breast.

"It will be fine," he said to himself, "I'll just keep walking."

* * *

The sun set and the night quickly became cold. Gustave shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. The sounds of distant wolves howling came to his ears and he began to walk faster. The howls came closer and he saw flashes of movement in the trees. With renewed strength he ran forward, sprinting through the woods blindly until he stumbled out and fell at the gates of a castle. 

The iron gates blocked the castles that loomed ahead of him. Gustave quickly clamored to his feet and flung himself at the gates. With a groan they opened and he fell into a puddle, kicking the gates closed behind him. Standing up he made his way to the large wooden doors of the castle and entered into the main hallway.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called, voice echoing in the seemingly empty building, "I-I was attacked by wolves and lost my horse in the woods. If anyone is there, I need a place to stay for the night!"

He received no answer but the echoing of his own voice. The castle appeared empty, there were no servants and the entire building was dark and dreary. Gustave wondered if it had been abandoned and continued forward into the hall.

"Please, if there is anyone there then answer!"

The silence was becoming even more unnerving when a voice rang out, "Oui Monsieur?"

"Hello? Hello, who is there?" Gustave called again.

"Non, hush, we cannot allow him to stay," a voice hissed, barely audible, "the master."

"Oh shush!" the first voice scolded.

"Who is there?" he demanded again, now irritated that the people would not show themselves.

"Pardon our manners Monsieur," a young blonde woman apologized, "but we haven't' had anyone here at the castle in a very long time."

"He will be greatly displeased," a man objected, "Meg, this is not wise. As the head of the house I cannot condone this"

"Hush, Nadir!" she scolded, "oh poor man, you're soaked and you must be freezing."

"Yes well, I lost my horse and there were wolves…"

"That's horrible," Meg said, "come and follow me, you can get warm by the fire. Let me take your coat."

"Meg, I truly advise against this. If he finds out then you know what will happen," Nadir hissed as she handed him the coat, "and I don't want this!"

"Then we won't let him know," Meg said, "he spends so much time hidden away in that tower. He'll get warm and dry, stay until sunrise then we'll get him out of here."

"This is unwise Meg, mark my words…if he finds out I state yet again that I object. I wash my hands of this deed."

Meg sighed and hung the coat over her arm before leading the man to the fireside and sitting him in the large red velvet armchair. Gustave sat tentavely, unsure of whether he should sit or not. The man had seem hell bent against him staying and now hovered nervously behind the chair.

"Would you like some tea? Or maybe something to eat?" Meg asked, "Don't be shy, we have plenty and you're soaked and probably chilled to the bone."

"Meg, stop this," Nadir insisted.

"Uh, no that's alright."

"Are you sure?" she asked, giving Nadir an angry look, "well if you're sure."

"What is going on in here?" someone asked. Gustave turned to see and older woman walk into the room. She looked similar to the blonde girl and he assumed that she was her mother.

"Antoinette," Nadir began, "your daughter has invited a man into the house."

"I can see that," Antoinette replied, eyeing Gustave.

"Meg, why would you do such a thing?" Antoinette asked.

"He was cold and wet and lost. Please Maman, he will never know, he spends all his time in the West Wing."

"I will never know what?"

The voice drifted in to the room as a mere whisper. Gustave looked around frantically for the source of the voice and saw no one. But he had heard it and so had the others. They were all looking around nervously, almost fearfully and Meg was wringing her hands.

"Master," Meg breathed, "Master I-"

"You have invited a person into my house?" he demanded, anger tingeing his voice, "did I give my permission that he could come?"

"N-no b-but he was cold a-and wet and lost in the woods," she stammered.

"Master allow me this moment to tell you that I was against this," Nadir said hurriedly.

"Silence!"

They obeyed without question and Nadir's eyes darted nervously to Gustave, "Monsieur," he hissed, "raise you hand to the level of your eyes."

He was just about to do so when a whistling noise cut through the air. Within a second he felt the catgut on his neck and felt his airway close. From the shadows stepped a man shrouded in darkness. Dressed all in black with a sweeping cloak he moved forward with all the grace of a cat. Yellow eyes glowed from behind a black mask and Gustave felt panic rise as the man approached.

"Why have you come here?" he demanded angrily, "have you come to mock me? Come to stare at death?"

"D-death, what no?" Gustave choked, "I-I was lost in the woods…there were wolves!"

"You are not welcome here," the man hissed, hidden face coming close enough for Gustave to feel his warm breath.

"I-I didn't mean," he gasped, clawing at his throat, "please Monsieur, I only wanted a-a place to stay."

"This is not the place!" the man snarled wheeling around to face his servants who cowered in his presence.

"Master please," Nadir began, "you don't need to kill him. He is not here to-"

"Silence! I do not want to hear your endless rambling."

"M-monsieur," Gustave choked, "please, I-I'll leave, I'll never tell anyone."

"Of course you won't," the man said, "because you will not leave this castle. It will be your prison and your tomb. But before that, you will get to see your new Master."

Gustave's eyes widened as the man removed the mask. He nearly cried out when he saw the face that should have belonged to death itself. The man looked as if he had been dead for several months, glowing amber eyes set in deep sockets mocked him as a cruel smile formed on his perfect lips. He had no nose and all the veins were visible under the thin, stretched skin.

"Frightened?" he asked, then lurched him up, "good!"

The three servants flinched as their master dragged the poor man off to the tower. Meg's eyes shone brightly with tears and her mother soothed her by gently stroking her hair and murmuring in her ear. Nadir sighed heavily and turned to follow his master's footsteps. He hoped that he could speak with him, maybe talk some sense into him.

* * *

Christine was about to turn down the path when Philip galloped past, spooking her own horse. The animal shied and Christine dropped the lamp. It shattered on the ground as she was left with only the light of the moon to guide her. She could feel the panic rise within her chest and turned back towards the cottage.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviews on this story and I love it, I'm glad you are all enjoying it so much. So, I hope you liked this chapter and will leave reviews for it as well.**


	4. Home

Home

Philip was grazing by the house when she returned and she put both the horses in the field before entering the small cottage. She resolved to look for him in the morning. It would be easier, there would be light and the wolves would be sleeping. For the moment she curled up in the armchair and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

Morning seemed to take forever to come and she quickly went to the field and mounted Alouette. The forest seemed more welcoming in the daylight, but it took until afternoon to reach the shortcut they had taken the day before. Her progress was slow as she stopped to look for her father and would take up to fifteen minutes to look around. She found where they were first attacked and spent nearly an hour searching in the nearby areas. 

"Papa!" she called before remounting Alouette and continuing her search.

It was nearly dark when she arrived at the gates of the castle. The stone building loomed before her and she felt a thrill at the sight of the old gothic castle. She dismounted and led her horse up to the gates and discovered that they were open. Upon entering she tethered Alouette and walked up to the doors.

"Hello?" she called, "is anyone there? I'm looking for my father! Has anyone seen him?"

Her voice echoed through the halls and she wondered if anyone inhabited the building. It seemed clean, there was no dirt or dust on the floor and that lead her to believe that she was being ignored.

"Please, anyone!" she called, "I need to find my father."

A flash of movement caught her eye and she could see the shadow of a person going up a staircase, "Wait!" she called and began to follow.

The shadow was always just far enough ahead that she could not see who it belonged to and it said nothing. It led her up, always up until they reached a large spiraling staircase that went up to one of the towers. Then the shadow stopped and ducked behind a wall.

"If you are looking for you father," the voice of a man said, "continue up the stairs. But be warned, the master of this castle will not approve. If he comes immediately raise you hand to the level of you eyes."

"Thank you Monsieur, but who-"

"Go!"

Christine nodded and took a torch from one of the brackets before starting up the stairs. They seemed to continue forever, up into the icy cold tower with only the torch to guide her. Pulling her cloak closer she finally came upon the door and pushed it open tentavely.

"Papa?" she whispered, inching into the room, "papa, are you there?"

"Christine? Christine, is that you?"

She looked around and found him looking at her through the bars of a large wooden door. Rushing over she dropped her knees and grasped his hands tightly.

"You're freezing cold," she commented, rubbing his hands, "oh, we have to get you out of here. Someone warned me, the master of the castle is-"

"Christine you have to go. Leave me here, don't let him find you, he's horrible Christine."

"Don't be silly, I could never leave you here, just give me a moment and I'll-"

"You'll what?" the question came just as the door to the tower shut.

Christine heard her father gasp as a shadow loomed over her. Squeezing his hand reassuringly she stood and faced the man. She gasped and took a step back when she met his glowing yellow eyes

"You, you're the master of this castle?"

"I am," he replied coolly, "and who are you to trespass on my land?"

"I'm here to rescue my father," Christine said, pulling herself up to appear taller, "please set him free."

"Why would I do that?" the man asked, "he trespassed on my land and he is now my prisoner. If you do not want to meet with the same fate then I suggest you leave."

"Christine, just go," Gustave begged, "go back home, don't worry about me."

"Listen to your father Christine, he knows what is best."

"No! I won't leave you papa, you're freezing and you're sick. Please Monsieur, let him go. He won't do you any harm."

"You try my patience Mademoiselle," he growled, "leave."

"I can't leave my father," Christine said firmly, "please…take me instead."

"Christine!"

"Silence old man," the man barked, "what did you say Mademoiselle?"

"T-take me instead, please, just let my father go."

"You would stay here in the castle?" he asked warily, "forever?"

Christine swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "Y-yes…forever."

"I will hold you to that promise…Nadir!"

Christine jumped when he bellowed for the man who rushed into the room and panted, "Yes my Lord?"

The man wrenched open the door of the cell and flung Gustave at Nadir, "Take this man back to the village immediately."

"Master?"

"Do as I say, Nadir."

The man seemed flustered but obeyed his master and clambered out of the room with Gustave. Christine could hear her father shouting and ran to the window. She saw The other man shove him into a coach and climb into the drivers seat. As she watched them disappear into the forest hot tears spilled down her face and she collapsed.

"You monster!" she shouted, "you cruel, ugly monster! You didn't even let me say good bye and I will never see him again…never!"

Christine barely registered the young blonde woman who entered the room. Meg stood silently behind her master, head bowed, but eyes up and looking at Christine with curiosity.

"Master, maybe you should give her a room," Meg suggested, "if she'll be staying for so long."

"Yes…" he muttered, kneading the edges of his cloak nervously. Then he seemed to notice his servant's presence, "who sent for you?"

"Nadir…he suggested that I come up to help."

"Very well then. Girl!"

Christine looked at him with teary eyes, "What?"

"Follow me and I will show you to your room."

"But I'm your prisoner, why would I-"

"Would you rather live up here?" he snapped.

"N-no…"

"Then follow me."

Christine stood up and gave a last look out the window at the forest before following him. He didn't talk the entire time and the blonde girl continued to glance back and forth between him and Christine.

"Master," she whispered finally, "why don't you say something?"

"I hope that you will like it here," Erik tried, Meg urged him to go on, "this castle will be your home now. You are allowed to go anywhere you like, except the West Wing."

"Why not the West-"

"It is forbidden!" he snarled.

Christine accepted the terms without protest and continued to stare at her new master's back. He was tall, oddly so and all of his movements seemed graceful, he wore all black and the cloak swept the ground as he moved.

"This is your room," he said, pushing open a door into a lavishly decorated bedroom.

"This?" Christine asked, staring at the large four poster bed and all the furniture that adorned the room.

"Yes," he replied simply, "I believe there are clothes in the dresser, they are at your disposal."

"Master," Meg whispered when he turned to leave, "dinner?"

"Oh yes, you will join me for dinner tonight. That is not a request."

He closed the door behind him and Christine finally gave in to her emotions. Warm tears spilled from beneath her lashes and she flung herself onto the bed. She already resolved that she wouldn't join him for dinner, she would never join that monster. She had barely met him and she already knew that she hated him. She had never truly hated anyone before, but she could hate him.

* * *

"Mademoiselle?" a small knock came at her door. 

"W-what?" Christine asked, sitting up and wiping at her eyes, "oh, enter."

The blonde girl entered the room and bowed, "Mademoiselle, I came to help you get ready."

"Get ready?"

"For dinner, you can't go dressed in those. Oh, how rude of me. I am Meg Giry, servant of the castle."

"I'm Christine Daae, prisoner of the castle."

"You're not a prisoner, you're our guest."

"Guest?" Christine scoffed, "I'm never allowed to leave. I'll never see my father, or my home, or my village again."

"This is your home now," Meg said, "now come on, lets get you ready for dinner."

"This is my home?" Christine asked, "no it isn't, it can't be…"

"Pardon?"

"My papa always said the your home is where your heart is, and that is not here for me. Its cold and dark and if that _monster_ thinks that what he did was right then he has something else coming!"

"He isn't really so bad," Meg said, opening the wardrobe and searching through it, "if you just get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him!" Christine exclaimed, "he's locked me away in this castle for the rest of my life. I'll never see anyone I care for again and…and…he hasn't even told me his name."

"Master's name is Erik," Meg informed her, then pulled out a pink dress, "oh this is lovely! I think you should wear it to dinner."

"I told you I'm not going."

"No?" Meg asked, then took out a green dress, "this one then?"

Christine turned away from the other girl and folded her arms over her chest, "I'm not going,. You can tell your master that!"

Meg chewed nervously on her bottom lip and gave a small curtsey before exiting the room. Delivering bad news to Erik could very well mean signing your own death warrant depending on his mood, and at the moment she expected it to be foul. Instead she went to the kitchen to find her mother.

"Maman, Christine says that she won't come down to dinner," she said nervously.

"Who can blame her?" Antoinette asked her daughter, "she has lost so much in a mere matter of hours. Dinner will not be for a while, she may have changed her mind by then."

"And if she doesn't?" Meg asked.

"It was about time Erik learned to govern that temper of his. Perhaps the presence of a lady will force him to do so."

"A lady?" Meg said indignantly, "well what are we then?"

Antoinette chuckled and patted her daughter's hand, "My dear, we are servants of this house. Besides have you ever felt anything towards him? Hmm, I thought not."

"Do you think she could be the one though?" Meg persisted, "to break the spell?"

"I do not know my dear…I simply do not know."

* * *

Nadir stood behind his master, "You called?" 

"Yes…did you return Mademoiselle's father safely."

"Of course my lord."

"Good, now I have another job for you."

"And what is that?" Nadir asked nervously.

"It is a simple request so there is no need to be so nervous. I simply wish for you to get our new guest for dinner. I will be in the dining room awaiting her arrival."

"Yes master," Nadir murmured, then gave a bow and left.

Erik sighed heavily and went to the dining room where he found Antoinette and Meg just finishing with the table settings. Both of them curtsied when he entered and averted their eyes.

"Such formalities," Erik said in a light tone, "you all of a sudden decide to use your manners?"

"Are we not supposed to?" Antoinette asked, encouraged by his seemingly light mood.

"It makes no difference to me," he replied dryly.

Nadir knocked gently on the door, "Mademoiselle, may I come in."

"Yes," she replied and he pushed the door open.

"Mademoiselle," he repeated, giving a small bow, "I am here to inform you that dinner is about to be served. If you need a minute to prepare then I will allow it. Otherwise we may go."

"I'm not," Christine said.

"You're not?" Nadir asked, "pardon me Mademoiselle, but you're not-"

"Going," she replied shortly, "I am not going to dinner."

Nadir paled as she said this and swallowed to try and wet his suddenly dry throat. The announcement did not surprise him, far from it. He would have been more surprised if she had joyously agreed to go along. But he had not expected such an outright refusal and feared informing Erik of it.

"Are you ill?" Christine asked him, "you look pale."

"Please Mademoiselle," he said desperately, "come to dinner. You must be hungry and it will not be that bad."

"No! I will not eat with that monster. I would rather starve."

"Very well," Nadir said sighed, "if you are certain then I will inform my master of this."

"I am."

Nadir nodded his head and exited the room, closing the door gently behind him. He took his time heading to the dining room and when he finally entered he felt his throat dry again as he watched Erik pace steadily back and forth, yellow eyes darting up at his entrance. For a moment he almost thought his master anxious, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Well?" Erik asked curtly, "where is she?"

"She…she says that she is not coming, Sire."

"What?" Erik demanded in a low voice.

"She said," Nadir began, taking a deep breath to steady himself for the inevitable explosion, "that she is not coming to dinner."

"I see."

The statement would have seemed normal for any other man, but not for Erik. Already he strode towards the door and into the hall, anger etched in every line of his being. He was not used to being refused and would not allow such insolence from a prisoner in his castle.

"Sire," Antoinette tried to reason, "she is most likely tired after the days events and could use some rest."

"Silence!" he barked, "she is in my household, she is my prisoner! She will have to learn to do as I tell her, even if it doesn't meet with her plans."

His gloved fist hammered against the door and he stood perfectly still, waiting for a reply. When none came he slammed his fist against the thick wood, leaving a dent where his hand had collided with the door.

"Answer me!" he snarled.

"Go away!" she replied shrilly.

" I told you to join me for dinner!"

"I don't want to."

"I do not recall asking if you wanted to," he spat, "I told you to join me, now open this door!"

"No! I am not hungry, I am not coming to dinner and the last thing I would ever do is open the door for you!" she shouted, "Go away!"

Once again his fist collided heavily with the wood and caused the dent to splinter, "Fine then! If you do not wish to join me for dinner tonight then you will tomorrow, and until you join me for a meal you will sit in this room and starve!"

He turned away and nearly collided with Antoinette. She looked at him sadly and shook her head slightly before stepping aside.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing," she replied softly, "its just…you aren't behaving very much like a gentleman."

"She is being difficult!" he snapped angrily.

"No, you are being unreasonable," she retorted, knowing only she or Nadir could ever say such a thing, "be patient, she has lost a lot today."

"I stand by what I said, she is not to eat. Make sure of that Madame."

* * *

Christine waited until the sounds of voices and footsteps stopped before venturing towards the door. She opened it a crack and peered out into the hall, making sure that there was in fact no one there. Then she carefully opened the door and looked at it, she had heard the wood crack when his fist had crashed into it and wasn't surprised when she observed the splintered dent. 

Closing the door she went over to her bed and lied down on it. Her stomach growled softly but she ignored it. She rolled over and crept under the covers, hoping that sleep would claim her quickly. Perhaps if she was lucky she would wake up back at home only to find this all to be a terrible dream.

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dum! Another chapter up for you reading pleasure, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all of the reviews I truly love them. So keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. How Long Must This Go On?

How Long Must This Go On

She awoke to a knock on her door and drearily called out for whoever it was to enter. Meg bounced in and quickly threw open the curtains, allowing rays of bright sunlight to pour into the room. Christine sat up and looked around the room bleakly, its hadn't been a dream.

"Don't look so sad," Meg said cheerfully, "it's a beautiful morning."

"This room is very dusty," Christine observed as she watched the small particles dance in the beams of light.

"Well no one has used this room in a long time," Meg explained, "now hurry and get changed into something nice. The Master would like you down for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Christine replied even as her stomach growled, "tell your Master that."

"I'd rather not," Meg replied, "I'd like to keep my head. I saw what he did to the door and you probably did also. Well that is only half of what he could have done. I've seen him take entire doors off their hinges when he was in a truly foul mood."

"That doesn't make me want to see him at all," Christine sighed.

"Well if you're sure that you don't want to come to breakfast…there's lunch and supper still."

"No thank you."

Meg shrugged, "Suit yourself."

* * *

Erik hadn't expected her for breakfast but when supper came again he was furious that she had refused his offer four times already. 

"That girl must be hungry!" he snarled, "why won't she come down?"

"Master please, she is just being stubborn," Nadir reasoned, "she will come down eventually."

"I care not," he said irritably, "she can stay up there and starve!"

Nadir winced as Erik's voice rang through the hall and seemingly the entire castle. This girl was certainly testing Erik's unstable temper. Still, he hadn't gone and done anything too stupid yet. Pounding on her door once and then locking himself in his room was certainly not the worst he could have done.

"I'll be in the music room, do not disturb me."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Christine hugged her stomach as Erik's voice rang through the castle. She was hungry and desperately wanted to eat. But giving into his wishes seemed wrong to her. 

"I have to eat though," she murmured, "if I starve then I'll never get out."

Careful to be quiet she opened the door and slipped out into the hall. It wasn't hard to find the kitchen but she was surprised to see Meg in it with her mother, eating a small meal at the servant's table.

"Welcome," Antoinette said, "come down for dinner?"

"Oh, yes I guess I have."

"Maman we're not allowed," Meg warned, "he said so."

"Rubbish! We cannot starve our guest into submission, whether Erik thinks so or not."

"But…what if he find out?" Meg asked.

"Then he find out," she replied simply, "he has locked himself away for the night, Lord knows when we will see him again."

"I don't need much," Christine said, taking the offered seat, "just something to tide me over."

"We're having stew," Antoinette informed her, "and bread. If you'd like a bowl then you can have one as well."

"Thank you."

No one spoke as they ate but Meg constantly glanced towards the door, expecting their master to find them. After a few minutes she relaxed a little and finished her meal.

"I should return to my room," Christine murmured, "I don't want to cause any trouble for you."

"You are not causing any trouble my dear," Antoinette said gently, "Erik has to learn that he cannot force people to do things. Still, perhaps you would join him for a meal tomorrow?"

"I don't think so."

"It would mean a lot to him dear, even if he does not let on. He has been alone in this castle for a very long time."

"Maybe…breakfast I suppose."

"Very well, I will have Meg wake you in the morning."

Christine nodded and left the kitchen, intending to go back to her room for the night. But as she walked curiosity overtook her and she decided to explore her new home. After all, hadn't he said that the castle was her home and that she could go anywhere? Well, not anywhere, the West Wing was forbidden to her, but that was the place that interested her the most.

She pressed her ear to the door and checked behind her before resting her hand on the cold handle. She checked behind her again and slowly began to open the door when a heavy hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She came face-to-face with the dark eyes of Nadir.

"I would not recommend that Mademoiselle," he said sternly, "return to your room before he finds you out here."

Christine could only nod before rushing back to her room. Her heart was pounding when she sat on the edge of the bed, she hadn't seen or heard him. Perhaps there were passages in the walls. That thought made her shudder and she wrapped her arms around herself.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Christine awake and she quickly jumped out of bed, "Yes?" 

"Breakfast," Meg called through the door, "you have about ten minutes to get ready."

"Th-thank you. I'll be right down."

Erik glanced up when Meg entered the room and curtsied, "She will be down in a minute Sire."

"Will she?" he asked, "very well then."

Meg left the room and Erik began to pace impatiently beside the table. His hand brushed over his mask and he began to fiddle with the edge of his sleeve. It had been a long time since he had eaten a meal with anyone and, though he hated to admit it, he was nervous.

"You are going to wear a hole into the carpet," Antoinette said, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, "nervous?"

"No."

"It would be understandable," Antoinette reasoned, "after all, when was the last time you ate a meal with anyone?"

Erik frowned, "Your point?"

"I have none. Just remember to be polite, try smiling perhaps and please, keep you temper under control."

"Leave me," Erik snapped.

"Temper," she repeated firmly as she left.

Erik sighed and gripped the back of a chair, digging gloved fingers into the wood. There was a small movement at the door and he glanced up to see Christine standing there, nervously fiddling with a strand of hair.

He opened his mouth slightly to say something and felt his throat go dry. Instead he closed his mouth awkwardly and stepped to the side of the chair, pulling it out and offering to her with one hand.

"Merci," she murmured, taking her seat.

Erik took his own seat and looked at her from across the table. He had no idea what to say and felt utterly helpless in the situation. He decided in that moment that he should not have sent Antoinette away, at least she would have had something to say.

"I-I, umm…" he lapsed into silence again and offered a weak smile, "breakfast should be served soon."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

"Someone should go in," Nadir murmured, "Madame may I suggest taking breakfast in now?" 

"Just a few more minutes, I want to see what he will do," Antoinette replied.

"He will lose his temper and then we will all be in trouble," Nadir snapped.

"I think he is right maman, we should take the food in."

"Very well then, Meg take in the tea, I will follow with the food in a minute."

"Your tea Master," Meg said with a small curtsey, "Mademoiselle."

" Will there be food any time soon?" he asked irritably.

"Of course, maman is just bringing it now."

"Taking your time today?"

"I'm terribly sorry Sire…if I may be so bold, perhaps you should try talking to her."

"About what prey tell?"

"Anything, try finding out what she likes."

"Likes?"

"Yes, go on then."

Erik sighed and dismissed Meg with a small wave of his hand. She bowed out of the room, leaving Erik and Christine alone again.

"Have you explored the castle yet?" he asked.

"I have been locked in my room. When would I have had time to explore?"

"Maybe when you snuck out to eat," he replied.

"You knew?" she gasped.

"Of course."

"Breakfast is served," Antoinette announced, placing dishes of fruit in front of them, "bon appetite."

"Thank you," Christine murmured.

* * *

Christine ate her breakfast in silence and Erik did not even attempt to make conversation. She noticed that he ate very little, picking at his food and occasionally slipping a small piece of it into his mouth. It was somewhat unnerving. 

"May I be excused?" she asked once finished her meal.

"Go ahead," Erik replied, setting down his own fork and standing.

Christine nodded her head and began to slowly exit the room. She paused beside him for a moment then hurried past and out into the hall. Once out of the room she let out a held breath. Being near him left her with a strange feeling and she waited for her heart to stop racing before moving on.


	6. Be Our Guest

Be Our Guest

The castle was vast and had many different rooms to it, many of them seemed to never be used as they were covered in a thin layer of dust. Despite the disuse the rooms were all furnished with the best that money could buy. Golden candelabras were used to light most of the castle along with torches and a grand chandelier in the ballroom.

"I hope you're enjoying the castle," Nadir said as Christine entered a sitting room.

"Its beautiful," she said.

"Hmm, most who live here would deny that," he chuckled, "they think that it is too dark and dreary."

"Well maybe in the empty rooms. How many live here exactly?"

"Exactly?" he repeated, "well there is myself and Madame Giry and her daughter."

"That's all?"

"Unless you count the Master, yes that is all. This castle used to be full of servants and people…then everything changed."

"Oh…what happened?"

"Things change," Nadir replied simply, "there is little more to it than that…tell me Mademoiselle, do you like to read?"

"Yes, I love to read," Christine replied.

"Well then, would you like to see the library?"

"There is a library?"

"Of course, the Master loves to read…I believe that he has read every book in the entire place…and there are hundreds and hundreds of books."

Nadir led her to the library and showed her around the vast shelves of books. There were more books in that single room than she had seen in her entire life, books on any subject possibly imaginable.

"You can take anyone you'd like," Nadir said, "but I have to go. There are many things to be done in this castle and very few to do them."

"Thank you," Christine said, "oh, I'd like to read them all."

"I wish you luck in that endeavour. Good day, Mademoiselle."

* * *

Christine spent hours in the library poring over the different books, it wasn't until late afternoon that she finally decided to go back to her room. The halls of the castle were empty as she walked and her footsteps echoed eerily through the halls. As she was walking music seeped into the air. She paused and looked around, finding the source to be a door that she had just passed, she turned back and walked towards it. 

The music was beautiful and the notes weaved together seamlessly into a song that she had never heard before. Unconsciously she reached down and found the handle of the door and started to open it. She stepped into the room tentatively and the music stopped as Erik turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly, "I didn't mean to disturb you, please continue."

Erik didn't move, he simply sat and stared at her, fingers still poised over the keys. At length he moved them away and turned to look at her fully.

"It was really quite lovely," Christine ventured, "I didn't want you to stop."

"You like music?" he asked.

"Yes. My father…my father plays the violin and I used to sing for him."

"I see, do you enjoy singing?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then sing for me."

"I-I don't know what to sing," Christine said hurriedly.

"Anything," Erik replied simply.

"Well, I don't really know…I have never sung for anyone before."

"There is a first time for everything," Erik replied, "sing for me."

Christine nodded her head and took a deep steadying breath. She didn't want to sing for him, but she was even less inclined to rouse his temper. So, quietly at first, she began to sing a small lullaby that her father had taught her. When she finished she was startled to see Erik staring at her with an odd intensity.

"Was it that terrible?" she murmured.

"No, you have a beautiful voice Mademoiselle…" he trailed off and turned back to the organ, "very beautiful indeed."

"May I go now?"

"Yes…go."

* * *

Christine gave a small shout of surprise when she entered her room to find Meg tidying it. The blonde girl looked up and gave her a bright smile. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just cleaning your room."

"Oh, you really didn't need to do that," Christine said.

"Its my job," Meg reasoned, "at least its supposed to be my job. The master never used to use any of these rooms and he doesn't let us into his room, so I haven't had very much to do. Its nice to have a purpose again."

"Oh, well then go ahead," Christine said with a small smile, "it will be nice to not have to do it myself."

"So where did you go in the castle?" Meg asked as she straightened the pillows.

"Everywhere, or close to it. Mostly a lot of empty, dusty rooms. I saw the library, it was amazing."

"Yes, the Master likes to read."

"Oh and I saw Erik's music room."

"What?" Meg gasped.

"His music room," Christine repeated, its really quite amazing, he has so many instruments and scores in there…and the most amazing pipe organ."

"Yes, he loves music," Meg sighed, "he spends entire days in that room some times. Maman says that it can't be good for his health…no one ever goes into that room if he's in it. He tends to get upset if you do."

"Oh…well he seemed fine to me. Though he made me sing for him."

"Sing for him?"

"Yes, it was really quite strange…he said that I have a beautiful voice."

"How kind of him," Meg said with a broad smile, "I have to go now, I have to help with supper. You will go won't you?"

"I suppose so…there is nothing else to do."

* * *

Christine found Meg's company to be agreeable and would talk with the other girl whenever possible. Often times they would simply sit in her room and talk. However Meg did have duties in the castle and when Christine could not talk with her she would go into the library. 

It wasn't long before she became aware of Erik watching her from a distance. At first his presence was frightening and made her uncomfortable, but within a few days of it she became used to his distant presence, though it was still mildly unnerving.

"I would like you to sing for me again," Erik stated one afternoon.

Christine jumped at his voice, "Oh! You startled me," she gasped.

"I would like you to sing for me," Erik repeated almost defensively, "and this time I will play for you."

"Alright," Christine said softly, "I would like that."

Erik motioned for her to enter the music room and she did. She noticed that when she passed Erik drew back, as if unwilling to touch her. Once inside he stepped past her carefully and picked up a violin from the bench of the organ.

"On the violin?" Christine asked.

"Yes," he replied simply, "you said that your father used to play."

"He does," she replied, "what would you like me to sing?"

"The lullaby you sang for me before will be fine," he replied, readying the bow, "go ahead."

* * *

Christine stared up at the ceiling before getting up. It was evening and the sun would be setting soon. She hadn't gone to supper that night, Erik's playing had reminded her too much of home, and she hated him for it. He hadn't meant it to, she knew that. But it didn't matter, it still did, and the feeling of hopelessness that had remained with her for the first days of her imprisonment returned. 


	7. If I can’t Love Her

**If I can't Love Her**

Christine sighed and exited her room to wander the halls of the castle. She was about to go down the grand staircase when she changed her mind and began to move towards the West Wing.

She was careful when she opened the door and slipped into the strange room. There was a shattered mirror on the wall and several large pieces of glass littered the floor. The room was cold, freezing, she could see her breath whenever she exhaled.

In the far corner was a six sided box, draped in large black sheets. She looked away from it, it reminded her too much of death. Instead she looked around, taking in the dreary setting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glowing light, soft and red, with a small frown she made her way towards it.

On a small table, with a glass dome over it was a single red rose emitting the pale glow. Christine looked at it in awe. It was floating, and fully in bloom. It caught her curiosity and she carefully lifted the glass. Hand trembling, she reached out to touch it.

"I told you that this room was forbidden," Erik said, voice sending shivers down her spine, "I told you that this room was forbidden. I told you never to come here!"

She pulled her hand back as he slammed the dome back over the rose.

"I-I…" she gasped and covered her mouth, eyes widening in terror. He had no mask and the face that stared at her was the face of death itself.

The skin was thin and stretched over his skull, showing all the veins beneath it. Where a nose should have been there was naught but a hole and his flaming amber eyes glared at her from deep, dark sockets.

"Get out," he hissed, eyes burning.

"I-I just-"

"Get out!" he bellowed.

Christine turned and dashed for the door as his voice echoed around the room. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran all the way down the stairs and towards the large front doors, nearly running into Nadir as she passed him.

"Mademoiselle?" he asked.

"I can't stay here," she sobbed, "I can't stay here any longer!"

"Mademoiselle," he repeated, running forward and blocking her only exit, "it is dangerous outside. I cannot allow you to leave."

Christine resisted the urge to hammer her fists against the man's chest and allowed herself to be gently led back to her room by Antoinette. Tears streamed down her face and as soon as the other woman left the room she quickly locked the door. Unwilling and afraid of anyone who might try to enter.

The first knock on her door caused her to jump, "Who…who's there?"

"Its me," Meg replied, "can I come in?"

"No!" Christine gasped, afraid that Erik might be there as well.

"Oh…well alright. Will you be down for supper?"

"No, I'm never coming down again," Christine said, voice trembling.

"Oh…I'll come back later then."

Christine sniffed and hugged her knees to her chest. There hadn't been a time before this when she had wanted to be back at home more. She closed her eyes and could see his horrible face there, contorted with anger as his voice rang in her ears. She gave a small whimper and shook her head to try and clear her mind.

* * *

Several days passed in which Christine didn't leave her room. This only seemed to serve to anger Erik who spent hours pacing back and forth in his own room. But nothing changed. She didn't come out to eat, she didn't even let anyone in, not even Meg.

"She has to come out at some point," he reasoned, "she can't stay in there forever…damn it! Why did this have to happen?

"M-master?" Meg asked tentatively

"What?" he snarled.

"I was just…never mind. I'm sorry to have disturbed you," she muttered.

Erik gave a small growl as the girl ducked out of the doorway, then with another low growl swept from the room and made his way to Christine's room. He raised his fist and knocked gently on the door, not wanting to startle her.

"Who is it?" Christine called.

"Its me," Erik replied coolly.

"Go away," Christine breathed, "I don't want to talk to you."

"This cannot go on forever," Erik replied coldly, "you cannot remain in that room for the rest of your life."

"Yes I can," Christine argued, "I don't want to come out, and you cannot make me."

"You seem to forget that you are my prisoner!" Erik snarled, temper snapping, "and you will do whatever I ask of you!"

"No I won't!"

Erik growled loudly and hammered his fist into the door, causing the wood to crack loudly. He heard her give a small scream and turned away, sweeping away from the door and back to his own room after shouting, "You belong to me!"

* * *

Christine waited until she was sure that he was gone before venturing towards the door. She opened it slowly and looked out into the hall, it was empty. Careful to be quiet she snuck out and made her way down the stairs and to the front door. This time there was nobody there to stop her.

She flung open the doors and the cold air hit her face as she ran into the courtyard. She flung open the main gates and ran to the stables to get her horse. It nickered a greeting as she put on the saddle and bridle as quickly as possible.

"I can't stay here any longer," she breathed, wiping away tears she mounted the animal and kicked it hard. With a squeal the animal bolted forward, through the gates and into the woods beyond, "I just can't!"

* * *

"Sire?" Nadir asked, stepping into the dark room.

"Go away," Erik snarled.

"Sire she's left," Nadir said, he had seen her just as she had galloped out of the gates.

"What?" Erik demanded, looking up at the man before him.

"She ran away my Lord," Nadir replied nervously.

"Of course she did," Erik said darkly, glaring at the rose, "she saw me…how am I to break this curse if I can't love her?"

"Sire?"

"Go away," he snapped, "go away and leave me…the wolves!"

Nadir jumped to the side as Erik ran past him and out the door, "Sire?"

* * *

The sounds of the wolves quickly surrounded Christine and her horse pulled up, throwing its head from side to side and hopping up and down in half rears. She tried to calm the spooked horse to no avail.

"Shh, easy, come on, easy," she said.

A loud howl erupted from beside them and her horse squealed loudly, rearing up and throwing Christine to the snow bellow. She quickly scrambled to her feet to see her horse galloping away, a single wolf broke from the trees to chase it.

Christine looked around and felt panic rise in her as low growls emanated from the shadows that swam through the trees. The wolves approached slowly, snarling and snapping at her as they circled around.

"Get back!" she shouted, trying to frighten them away, "go away!"

A wolf snarled and snapped at her hand and she gave a small scream. There was no where to run and nothing to protect herself with. She turned around to be confronted with more wolves and prayed silently for something, someone to save her.

The alpha wolf snarled and lunged at her. With a scream she threw her hands in front of her face and dropped to her knees. At the same moment the sound of hooves returned and then a sharp yelp and thud.

She opened her eyes to see the wolf collide with one of the trees and a large black horse skid to a stop and wheel around, showering her with snow. Atop the stallion was Erik, shrouded in a black mask and cloak.

He dismounted quickly and Christine heard a quiet whistling and watched as another wolf was dragged out of the air to hit the ground, neck turned at an awkward angle. She ducked as the wolves leapt over her and charged at Erik.

He was fast, unnaturally so, but the wolves worked as a perfect team. Christine gasped as jaws clamped around his forearm and then another set clamped down on his shoulder. He gave a small cry of pain and managed to throw off the wolves.

Christine looked around before breaking a large branch from a tree, "Get back!" she shouted, swinging the branch and catching one of the wolves in the shoulder, "back!"

Erik took the opportunity to whistle and the stallion galloped over and gave a loud whinny, rearing and lashing out with its hooves before crashing to the ground. With a final yelp the wolves dodged the hooves and leapt back into the trees before weaving away.

"Thank you," Erik panted.

Christine turned to see him place his hand on the horse's neck. He glanced up at her and gave a small grunt of pain before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Christine gave a small gasp and ran over to him.

"Erik?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest and shaking him gently, "Erik?"

He didn't move and she pressed her ear against his chest and listened, it was rising and falling gently and she could hear his heart beating. She let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand behind his back and lifted him into a sitting position. He was very light so it didn't take much effort to drape him over the back of the large black stallion.

"Come on," she murmured, taking hold of the bridle, "lets get back to the castle."

* * *

Erik grimaced when she rolled back his sleeve to look at the wound. The bite marks were deep and still oozing blood. She dipped a cloth into boiling water and ringed it out.

"Its going to hurt," she informed him.

"I don't…ungh!" he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes against the sharp stinging sensation.

"I told you," she said as he opened his eyes again.

"It wasn't that bad," he argued, wincing as she wiped away the blood.

"Do you have anything we could use as a bandage?" she asked.

"Mmm, just the cloth you're already using."

"I see," Christine said, tearing a strip from the sheet she had used, "hold you arm out."

Erik did so tentatively as she wrapped the cloth around his forearm. She finished and tied it off neatly, "There, now take off your shirt."

"Pardon?"

"Your shirt," she repeated, "take it off. One of the wolves bit your shoulder, I want to see how badly."

Erik stared for a moment before carefully removing his shirt. The shoulder wound wasn't as bad, the wolf obviously hadn't been able to get as good a hold. But it was bleeding more and Christine quickly took to cleaning it.

"Stop shifting like that," she said irritably, "you're making this more difficult then need be."

Erik glowered and watched as she tore off another strip of fabric. She wrapped it around his shoulder and tied it off before kneeling down again and ringing out the damp cloth.

"Thank you…" she murmured.

"For what?"

"For saving me back there…how did you know to come?"

"Nadir informed me that you had left…I knew that the wolves would be out."

"Oh…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do any damage, really. Its just-"

"I frightened you," Erik finished sharply.

"Yes…I didn't know or I would-"

"Never have promised to stay."

"No, I would have no matter what. I wouldn't have intruded on your privacy," she flared.

"You should have obeyed my rules."

"You should learn to control your temper," she snapped.

He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again before slumping back in the chair. He winced slightly as pain shot through his shoulder.

"My temper can be inexcusable at times," he muttered.

"I've seen that."


	8. Something There

Something There

Over the next few days Erik allowed Christine to go out into the yard of the castle. He watched from a balcony as she wandered through the snow, his horse following her merrily and butting his head gently into her back for a bit of attention.

"You seem happy," Nadir commented one afternoon.

"You are intrusive," Erik grumbled.

"Perhaps, but you are happy, aren't you?"

"Happy is a relative term."

"Of course Sire…have you seen the rose recently?"

"Of course I have, it is in full bloom," he replied.

"You know what happens after it blooms," Nadir said.

"It wilts," Erik replied dismally, "and then the petals fall."

"Keep that in mind Sire, you have until the last petal."

Erik sighed and folded his arms on the railing of the balcony before resting his chin there. He had never imagined or even hoped that he could love someone, and it seemed even more impossible for somebody else to love him in return. But as he watched Christine stroke the nose of the stallion and remembered her beautiful voice and kindness he felt as if it might be possible. At least for him to fall in love, but having her love him in return…it did not seem possible.

She looked up at him and the small smile that was on her face disappeared and was replaced with a look of worry, "Are you feeling alright?" she called.

"Fine," he replied.

"Oh, very well then…it's a lovely day, why don't you come down?"

"Very well," he murmured, then added in a louder voice, "in one minute, Mademoiselle."

Christine offered a small smile when Erik joined her. She was beginning to find his elusive presence somewhat enjoyable. It was almost like having a guardian angel who she knew would always be watching over her.

"It's a beautiful day," she said cheerfully.

"I suppose so," Erik replied.

"Is something wrong?" Christine asked, trying to look him in the eyes.

"Not at all…come, lets go for a walk in the gardens."

* * *

Christine sat in the library reading when Erik found her. She looked up and gave him a small smile, he was surprised to find himself smiling back. She seemed to take some sort of joy in the action and motioned for him to join her. 

"Yes, Mademoiselle?" he asked.

"I though you might like to join me," Christine said, "and stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"'Mademoiselle,' you can call me Christine," she said, "I prefer it that way."

Erik nodded and sat down beside her, "If you wish, Christine."

She smiled and tilted the book towards him, "Have you read it?"

"I have read all the books in this library…but I would like to read it again."

"Then we'll start at the beginning," Christine said, flipping back to the front of the book, "if you'd like I could read it aloud."

"I would like that very much," Erik replied.

Christine nodded and turned her focus to the page, "Once upon a time…"

Erik watched Christine read, she was beautiful and he couldn't help but feel almost happy when she was around. Just her presence seemed to brighten the room and make his heart skip a beat, his throat go dry and his palms sweat.. It was a strange feeling, but he found that it was not entirely unpleasant.

* * *

**A/N: I love the response I am getting to this story, so many lovely reviews! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a bit short but that's the way I wrote it. Anyways, keep reviewing, love you all and I will update soon. Sayonara.**


	9. The Outside World

The Outside World

Christine sat down at the large table and watched Erik from her seat. The masked man gave her a strange look before Antoinette brought in their meal. Christine gave him a small smile. She had caught him giving her the same look since they had walked in the gardens a few days earlier. Antoinette said something to him and he frowned before replying. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she put Christine's plate in front of her. Christine gave a small laugh and thanked her.

Christine ate her meal slowly, watching Erik as she did so. He never seemed to eat in front of her. He would always have a meal in front of him and all the proper utensils, he just never seemed to eat more than a bite or two.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked and was rewarded with a quizzical look, "you aren't eating…aren't you hungry?"

"I have already eaten today."

"Oh…so it isn't because of the…erm."

"The mask?" Erik finished.

Christine bit her lip and nodded, "Yes."

"That is part of it," he admitted.

The silence that followed was nearly unbearable. Christine picked at her food, making sure to eat some of it. She worried that she had insulted him somehow, or made him uneasy.

"Do you like it here?" Erik asked, breaking the silence.

"Pardon?"

"Do you like it here," Erik repeated, "in the castle?"

"Oh, yes of I course I do," Christine said hurriedly, "its lovely here…"

"But?" Erik asked, continuing her sentence for her.

"Its nothing really," Christine murmured, "I just, miss my father…"

Erik frowned slightly, "Would you like to see him again?"

Christine's head snapped up and she looked him in the eyes, "Do you mean that? Do you really mean that I could see him again?"

Erik nodded his head slowly, "I would take you to visit him."

"When?" she asked eagerly.

"Tonight, if you would like."

The smile that graced her face seemed to brighten the room as she stood up quickly, "I will just get ready then."

* * *

Christine changed and found her cloak quickly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt a bit light headed. She had missed her father so much, and had worried about him even more. What would he do by himself? He could be sick and alone in the small cottage with no one to look after him. When she got downstairs Erik was waiting in his long black cloak. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so."

Erik nodded and pushed open the large front doors before leading Christine to the carriage that waited at the castle gates. His large black stallion was hitched to the brougham and a driver was waiting for them to leave.

"Good evening Mademoiselle," the driver, who was now recognizable as Nadir said, "Sire."

He hopped out of the driver's seat and opened the door, offering Christine a hand to help her get in. She took it and thanked him before he moved aside to allow Erik in. Then Nadir closed the door with a sharp click and climbed back into the driver's seat. With a small jerk the carriage started forward.

The carriage moved quickly as the horse moved at a swift trot. The howl's of the wolves filled the air and, with a flick of the reins, the horse moved into a swift canter to get through the treacherous woods.

"Do not fear, Christine," Erik said, "Spartan is swift and will not be stopped by the wolves."

"Oh…" Christine said, realizing that she had been wringing her hands, "that's good to know…do you think they will follow us?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps."

Christine was somewhat disturbed by Erik's calm manner regarding the wolves. The animals had almost torn him to pieces and he still didn't seemed the least bit bothered by their calls.

"How long will I be able to visit?" Christine asked.

"An hour or so," Erik replied, "which leads me to ask where you live?"

"You don't know?"

"I would hardly be aware of the whereabouts of your old home," Erik replied irritably, "though I do know where the village is. May I assume that is where you father's house is located?"

"Its, umm, its just outside of the town. In the small cottage by the woods."

Erik nodded and tapped on the window at the front of the carriage. Nadir turned in the seat and slid back the small pane of glass.

"Yes, Master?" he asked.

"Mademoiselle's house it located just outside of the village. A small cottage by the forest. Make sure that is where we stop."

Nadir gave a small nod and closed the window again. Christine gave a small shiver and pulled her cloak tighter. She was suddenly glad that they were inside the enclosed carriage and not sitting in the cold.

* * *

As the carriage began to slow, and finally jerk to a stop Christine's heart tripped. She looked out the window and could see her small cottage. Windows glowing and smoke puffing out of the chimney. A small smile flickered across her lips. At least her father was alright. 

"You will have an hour, Christine," Erik said, "and then we will return to the castle. DO you understand?"

"Of course," Christine replied, too happy to fret over the short amount of time he had given her.

Erik nodded and Nadir opened the door. Once again offering her a hand to help her get out of the carriage. Once again she thanked him before hurrying towards the small cottage.

She entered without knocking and called out, "Papa? Papa its Christine, I'm home!"

"Christine?" Gustave asked, stepping out of the study and looking at her, "Christine, is that really you?"

"Yes, I've come to visit you," she replied happily.

"Oh, Christine," he sighed, embracing his daughter tightly, "I though I'd lost you."

Christine felt tears well in her eyes, "I missed you so much, Papa."

"But how did you escape?" he asked, "how did you get away from that monster?"

"He…he let me come and visit you," Christine replied, "and he isn't a monster…if you get to know him you see that."

"How could you say that?" Gustave asked, "have you seen him, Christine? Have seen his face?"

Christine nodded, "Yes…and I know its terrible, but you cannot judge him on that. He can be very kind. He did let me see you."

Gustave sighed and hugged his daughter again, "I suppose so, Christine."

* * *

The hour passed too quickly for Christine and when the small clock on the mantle chimed she glanced out the window to see if the carriage was still there. Of course it was, black and looming in the darkness. 

"What is it?" Gustave asked.

"I have to go now," Christine replied, "I only had an hour…and now its over. I have to go, Papa."

"But Christine," Gustave moaned, "why?"

"Good bye," she replied, kissing him on the cheek and giving him another hug, "maybe I'll be allowed to visit again."

"Christine!" Gustave cried, "please."

Christine shook her head and pushed open the front door. The cold air slapped her face and brought tears to her already damp eyes. She wiped them away irritably and headed to carriage. As she walked she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a young man with blonde hair walking down the small dirt road towards her. She immediately recognized the man's features. It was Raoul, and at that moment he looked up and recognition dawned on his face.

"Christine?" he asked, more mouthingher namesaying it. Then again, "Christine? Oh, Christine, you're home!"

"Raoul I-" she stopped when she heard her name from inside the carriage, soft and commanding. She turned to see Erik's gloved hand being held out to help her in.

"Christine, oh we were so worried…Christine?" Raoul frowned and started jog forward.

Christine shook her head and moved toward the carriage again. She took Erik's offered and was half pulled in by him. Once inside the door closed quickly and Erik tapped on the glass with more force than necessary With a jerk that nearly threw her backwards the carriage leapt forward.

"Who was that?" Erik asked, darkness tingeing his voice.

"Who?" Christine asked.

"The boy," Erik replied coldly.

"He's an old friend," Christine replied, "that was Raoul, we've been friends since we were very young."

"Just friends?" Erik asked.

Christine nodded her head, confused by his strange mood, "Yes, Erik. Just friends."

He stared at her for a moment, yellow eyes boring into her. Then he gave a small sigh and sat back, leaning his head against the back of the seat as if exhausted, "Very well then…if that is all."

Christine sighed and relaxed in her own seat. Where Erik's hand had clamped around her wrist hurt and she knew that, come morning, it would be bruised.

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter up and my oral essay is more or less finished! In case you are wondering that is why it took so long to update, I was working on massive english summative on Gothic literature and why it is appealing (I am using Gaston Leroux's POTO as one of my references!). But now that I am finished writing it I have finished this chapter and posted it. So please review, and I hope you enjoyed my toils.**


	10. No Matter What

No Matter What

Raoul sat in the bar, it wasn't that he enjoyed drinking, it was more that it was where everyone was after dark in the small town. It was more of a place for socializing than anything else.

He glanced outside and shivered at the prospect of walking back up to his house. That was when something strange caught his eye. A strange carriage, pulled by a large black stallion jerked to a stop out in the square. The driver jumped out of the seat and opened the door before pulling out a man. He seemed to say something and then climbed back into the driver's seat and flicked the reins sharply. The horse snorted and lunged forward, the man tried to run after it but stumbled and fell.

Raoul immediately got up and went outside to help him, as he seemed to be having difficulty.

"Monsieur, are you alright?" Raoul asked, trying to help the man up, "Monsieur…Monsieur Daae?"

Gustave looked up at him blearily, "Raoul?"

"What happened?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul, oh Raoul, he's taken her! He's holding her prisoner in the castle, you must help me Raoul…he's got her…he…"

"Who has who?" Raoul demanded.

"The monster!" Gustave panted, "the monster…has Christine."

Raoul frowned as he tried to decipher what Gustave was saying. None of it made any sense. His doubts about the story were only increased by the man's obvious fever. Still, he helped Gustave back to the cottage and made sure he was alright. He found it strange that Christine wasn't there, but since they had been going to the fair he figured that perhaps she had stayed to sell her father's music while he was ill.

He took care of Gustave until the fever passed, which took well over a week, and there was still no sign of Christine. By now Gustave was insisting that what he had said was true and that Christine was being held prisoner. The only strange thing about the story was that he continued to insist that the man, or thing, holding her there was a sort of monster.

"Please young man, we have to go and save her. Who knows what that monster will do to her…its already been so long."

"Monsieur Daae, please. You are still ill sir, and perhaps not thinking clearly. There are wolves in the forest and I am sure that Christine is fine, wherever she is," he reasoned. He was still not entirely convinced of the man's story, though Christine being gone was very strange.

"There is no fog in my mind," Gustave insisted, "I know what happened, because I was there!"

"Still, it is cold and you said yourself that you do no know how you found this castle. We would be eaten by wolves before we even found the place."

"We would take pistols," Gustave said, "and horses, the bravest ones we can find. Please, Raoul, my dear boy. I know how much you care for my daughter."

"I love her," Raoul agreed, "but we will have to wait until you have your strength back. Then we will go, I promise."

The days seemed to drag by and still there was no sign of Christine. Gustave's health improved with excruciating slowness and Raoul began to become anxious. What if Christine had been taken by someone? What would that person do to her?

When the health of her father had finally improved, Raoul had worked himself to a frenzy of his own. He spent hours worrying, most of the time with Gustave. His family became worried for his health as he had not been sleeping well and had developed dark circles under his eyes.

"Raoul, you should get to bed," his brother said, looking into the study where Raoul was pacing.

"Not now Philippe," Raoul muttered.

"I am worried for you," Philippe said, "you're sick, you need rest. Enough of this nonsense about your little friend."

"It isn't nonsense!" Raoul exclaimed, "she's missing, Philippe, she is missing. She's been gone forever."

"Raoul, just go to bed," his brother groaned, "get some sleep and forget about this…go!"

"We have to go," he murmured, grabbing his coat and heading for the door, "enough time has passed."

"Raoul!" Philippe exclaimed, trying to block his brother's path.

Raoul pushed past and exited the house. The walk wasn't long, but it was cold out and that made the short stroll seem to take ages. He kept his eyes down the entire time, focussing on the path before him.

As he approached the house he heard the door close and looked up, right into the face of a young woman. It took a moment before he realized that it was Christine. His heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry.

"Christine?" he asked, more mouthing her name than saying it. Then again, "Christine? Oh, Christine, you're home!"

"Raoul I-" she stopped and turned to look at the large black carriage, as if she had heard something from inside it. Raoul recognized the carriage as the one that had left her father in the town.

"Christine, oh we were so worried…Christine?" Raoul frowned and started jog forward. Something wasn't right and, shaking her head, Christine walked towards the carriage and offered her hand to someone. Within a second she was inside and the carriage was charging into the forest.

"Christine!" Raoul exclaimed, running after the carriage, "Christine!"

He ran for several hundred metres before he lost the carriage in the dark forest. Panting and dismayed he made his way back to the cottage and entered after knocking on the door. Gustave was sitting by the fire, staring straight ahead despondently.

"She was here," he moaned, "and she left…I thought that she had escaped…but I guess I was wrong to have thought that."

"Who was that?" Raoul demanded, "who was the man in the carriage, who took her away?"

"Maybe it was the monster…"

"We'll get her back," Raoul said, "no matter what, we will save Christine from whoever has her."

"How?" Gustave asked, "how will we do that."

"I'm going," Raoul said, turning and heading for the door, "I am getting my fastest horse and I am going to find them. No matter what, I will find that castle!"

Raoul ran back to his family's house and went straight to the stable. He found the fastest horse and saddled the chestnut gelding as fast as he could. He gave the girth a final tug and slipped the bit into the animals mouth before mounting and starting towards the woods.


	11. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

The castle loomed ahead of him. Raoul felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as the wolves howled behind him. Only a few of the windows glowed in the dark and he figured that one of them must be where Christine was being held.

He dismounted and walked up to the iron gate, reaching out and pushing it gently. It groaned softly and opened partway. Raoul took a deep breath and pushed it open, leading his horse in. He snuck around to the side and tethered the animal before looking for a way to get to Christine. There was a lighted window above him and he wondered if he would be able to scale the wall, there were heavy vines covering it that he could use to reach the balcony of the room.

He took a deep breath and grabbed onto the vines and pulled himself up, pausing to see if they could support his weight. When the vines didn't tear away from the wall under his weight he started to inch towards the balcony, pausing every time to ensure that they vines wouldn't break.

When he finally reached the balcony he grabbed onto the rain in relief. He carefully climbed over the rail and looked in the window. Christine was sitting at a vanity, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked as beautiful to him as she ever had and he tapped on the glass.

She looked up in surprise and turned toward the door first, then she turned to the window and her eyes widened and she covered her mouth before rushing over and unlatching the lock before opening the doors.

"Raoul," she gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"Christine, I came to rescue you. Your father and I have been so worried, why didn't you talk to me before?"

"Raoul you can't stay here," Christine said, glancing at the door, "what if he found you? Oh, he would surely…you have to go!"

"Christine," Raoul moaned, "I came all this way n the dark. Surely you could at least explain yourself. Why did you leave in such a rush? Why did you leave your father?"

"Raoul you wouldn't understand," Christine sighed, "this is my home now…I can't leave. I made a promise to Erik-"

"Who?" Raoul interrupted.

"The Master of this castle," Christine explained, "I traded my freedom for my father's. I was lucky to be able to visit him, but I couldn't stay…"

"I've missed you so much Christine," Raoul sighed, "you're never in town anymore. Never sitting and reading by the fountain or under the big apple tree in the pasture…I love you Christine."

"Raoul, you have to go," she murmured, "you shouldn't be here. I miss you too…"

"He's horrible for keeping you here! He should let you go back to your father, he was sick for a long time…why are you laughing."

"You're very sweet, Raoul. But I trust you to take care of him, please?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for you Christine."

"You have to go now."

"Please don't make me go, Christine. Not without you."

"I told you, I cannot leave. Now go, Raoul. Go!"

"Very well, Little Lotte," he said sadly cupping her cheek.

"Go," she repeated, putting her hand over his.

Raoul leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you…"

Christine turned away quickly and looked at the door, "Go now!"

Raoul stared at the door and frowned, but she repeated that he should leave with a hushed urgency and quickly closed the window and pulled the curtains to block the light. Raoul sighed and carefully climbed back down to where his horse was tethered. He untied the reins and guided the animal back out the gates. He gave the castle one last look before closing the gates, mounting his horse and galloping back to the town.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, very short chapter here, but at least its a chapter! Though I did post another one before this. Anyways, its short because otherwise it would be really long and not nice...you'll see what I mean later. Hope you enjoyed and please review**


	12. Apologies

Apologies

Christine prayed that the curtain blocked Raoul, or better yet, that he had left. She wasn't even sure how he had managed to get up the wall. Another light knock came from the door and she swallowed and took a steadying breath before sitting down at the vanity again, picking up the hair brush.

"Yes?" she called, "come in."

The door opened slowly and Christine turned to see Erik standing, head bowed so his eyes were focussed on the ground. He seemed to take a deep breath before looking up. Christine offered him a very weak smile and put down the brush.

"I came to, uh…" he trailed off.

"Say good night?" Christine offered.

"Yes…what is wrong with your wrist?" he asked, noticing that she was holding it.

"Nothing," she replied, looking away, "good night."

Erik frowned, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…its just a little bruise."

"I apologize," he muttered, stepping into the room as if to look at it, "I did not mean to…why is it so cold in here?"

"What?" Christine asked, watching as his eyes flicked towards the window and narrowed.

"It is cold in here," he repeated, "and it should not be."

"I just…I just opened the window," Christine said, "for a bit of fresh air."

"Fresh air?" he repeated, striding towards the window, "it is freezing outside, why would you want fresh air?"

Christine's heart hammered against her ribs as Erik pulled back the heavy curtains and peered out into the night. She nearly gave a sigh of relief when she saw that Raoul had listened and left. But Erik still stared into the darkness, and even opened the window to keep the glare from clouding his view. With a small thoughtful noise he closed the window again and turned back to her.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" he asked suddenly.

"My visit?" she repeated, "oh…of course, it was lovely. I'm so relieved that my father is alright. Thank you again."

"You are welcome, Christine."

"I'm a bit tired though, from the trip. So if you don't mind…"

"Of course," he murmured, "good night."

Christine watched as he left the window and strode gracefully across the room. He gave a small bow before closing the door. She finally released the breath she had been holding and rushed to the window to look out. There wasn't a sign of Raoul there at all.

She smiled and sat at the vanity again, picking up the hairbrush for a third time to wrestle with the tangles in her curly locks. She finally gave up and put it down before getting changed for bed. She really did feel exhausted. Both emotionally and physically.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to the sun streaming in through the window. She gave a groggy moan and stretched. The sun felt good and she pushed back the heavy comforter before sitting up and getting out of bed. She knew that she would be expected at breakfast and got dressed as quickly as possible and pulled a brush through her hair before tying it back. 

She looked walked out into the hall and sighed before making her way to the dining room. She opened the door and looked in, surprised to see that Erik wasn't there. She opened the door the rest of the way and entered, sitting down at her regular seat.

"Good morning," Meg said cheerfully, walking in and pouring her a cup of tea.

"Good morning," Christine replied, "umm, do you know where Erik is?"

"Master?" Meg asked, setting the teapot down, "no, I do not. But I'm sure he will be down soon. I'll leave his tea here."

Christine nodded, "Thank you, Meg."

A few more minutes passed before Erik entered. He paused at the door before entering and taking his seat. He picked up his cup of tea and took a small sip, all without even acknowledging Christine.

"I apologize," he said after setting down his cup, "for being so late."

"Its alright, really," Christine said.

After breakfast Christine made her way to the library. There were still hundreds of books that she hadn't read, and today she wanted to finish one that she had started. So she found it on the shelf where she had left it and curled up in one of the comfortable armchairs in the large room.

She read for a few minutes before she found herself thinking about the night before. Raoul had said that he loved her. She couldn't help but give a small smile. He had always been very kind to her, ever since her and her father had moved to the small town. He had always been there to play with her, or comfort her when she scraped her knee. He had even fetched her scarf when it had fallen in the pond in the farmer's field. And now he had tried to rescue her, he had risked his life riding through the woods and she had sent him away. She brushed her fingers across her lips, he had kissed her, and for that brief moment she had felt something. What did love feel like? Could she love the little boy who had fetched her scarf so long ago? It all seemed so complicated now.

"You seem deep in thought."

Christine looked up to see Nadir smiling at her, "I was just…thinking."

He gave a light chuckle, "Is that so, Mademoiselle?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted…I was thinking about the visit last night."

"Ah, I had a feeling that might be it. Master meant well by that, though I have a feeling that it just made you homesick. Am I correct?"

"Homesick?" Christine repeated, "oh, yes a little I guess…it was very kind of Erik though."

"Hmm, yes, oddly so actually," Nadir said thoughtfully, "it is not like Erik to do something of that nature. I think that he is quite fond of you, Mademoiselle Daae, even if he does not let on…well, I must be going. There are things to be done."

Christine nodded and glanced back at her book. She hadn't realized just how much she missed the outside world until this moment. But at the same time she didn't want to leave the castle. It felt like home as well, and despite everything she felt that she would miss the castle.

She put the book aside and stood up, deciding that maybe a walk on the grounds would be good. It would give her the chance to get some fresh air, and perhaps clear her mind. On her way she walked past the music room and heard a softly repeating melody, then the clank of keys. Frowning slightly she pushed pen the door to see Erik leaning against the organ, elbow resting on the keys.

"Erik?" she asked gently.

His eyes snapped up from the instrument and he sat up, "Christine…where are you going?"

"I was going to go for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

He paused for a moment before giving a small nod, "I would be honoured."


	13. A Walk In the Yard

A Walk In the Yard

Christine smiled as the sun caressed her face, it was a beautiful day despite the cold. She turned to see Erik watching her. She offered him a smile and turned back to look at the snowy ground in front of her.

"Its really beautiful," she commented, "when everything is covered in snow like this…I've always loved the snow. Ever since I was a little girl."

"It is lovely," he agreed.

"When I was really little I used to have snow fights with my father. It was a lot of fun, and then we'd go inside and have hot cocoa."

"It sounds fun," Erik said softly.

"It was," Christine said, "until I got a face full of snow. Then I'd cry, and papa would rush over to make sure I was alright…I'm really grateful that you let me visit him last night. It was very kind of you."

"Everyone deserves to see their family," Erik reasoned

Christine smiled and continued to walk with Erik following behind her. She glanced back a few times to see if he was still there, he made no sound when he walked so it was difficult to tell otherwise. He was always there, walking quietly, eyes trained on the ground in front of him. She found it strange that he didn't even try to make conversation.

After a while Christine stopped and turned to look at Erik, who looked up as if puzzled as to why she had stopped. She looked around and took out a small handful of seed from her pocket. She spread some of it on the ground before her and several sparrows fluttered down from the trees to peck at it. She smiled and turned to Erik, who was standing a few feet behind her. She offered him a handful of the seed.

"I don't think that-"

"Here," Christine said, opening her palm and allowing the birds to eat out it, "its fun, try it."

Erik sighed and opened his hand, allowing Christine to pour the seed into his gloved hand. A small bird flittered over and landed in it, hopping forward tentatively to peck at the seed. Christine could swear that he was smiling beneath the mask.

She spread the rest of the seed on the ground and started to walk again, leaving Erik with the small flock of birds. That was when she got the idea and bent over to scoop up a handful of snow. It was perfect, she packed it together, forming a small ball in her hands. Erik had just thrown the rest of the seed and was turning to follow her again when the snow ball collided with his shoulder. Christine covered her mouth as she giggled, he looked stunned.

"I couldn't resist," Christine explained.

"No?" Erik asked, crouching and picking up his own handful, "well then, how could I be expected to resist?"

Christine gave a small gasp as she was showered with the cold wet snow. She had never expected him to fight back. She scooped up another handful and threw it at him. It bounced of his arm, causing him to drop the snowball that he had. He looked up and shot her a gentle glare and she ran to the nearest tree to hide behind.

The fight went on for a few minutes before Erik collapsed into the snow. Christine frowned slightly when he didn't move for a moment and then walked over to him. He cracked open his eyes to look at her, chest rising and falling as he panted.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked, suddenly feeling concerned.

"I am fine," he assured her, sitting up and brushing some of the snow that hadn't melted from his front.

"That's good," Christine said, sitting down beside him, "I thought maybe you were hurt."

"Just tired," Erik sighed.

"Oh…" Christine said, then flopped back into the snow and spread her arms and legs apart, "a snow angel."

Erik made a thoughtful noise in his throat, "Its very nice."

"You make one," Christine said.

Erik sighed and laid back in the snow and mimicked her before rolling off to the side, "There."

Christine smiled, "Come one, lets go inside. I'm soaked."

Erik nodded and followed her back into the castle. There they went to the library and lit a fire in the large hearth. Christine found a book amongst the shelves and sat down as close to the fire as she dared, inviting Erik to sit beside her before opening the book.

"Should I read it out loud?" she asked.

Erik nodded his head, "Yes, I would like that very much."

* * *

"Well I'll be," Antoinette said, looking at the scene before her.

"What?" Nadir asked, turning to see what she found so interesting, "well…this is very interesting."

"I'd say that they are getting along fairly well," Antoinette murmured, "wouldn't you?"

"I have never seen him act in such a manner," Nadir said thoughtfully.

"Neither have I…they came in soaking wet and he started the fire himself."

"Ah, there would be an explanation for that," Nadir said, "little Meg said that she saw them having a snow fight."

"A snow fight?" Antoinette repeated with a small laugh, "well, I'll be. I would never have thought…come, let us get supper started."

Nadir gave a small smile and nodded, "Yes, lets leave those two alone for a while."

* * *

Christine closed the book with a soft thud and laid it on the ground beside her. She gave a soft smile to Erik. Who was sitting beside her, seemingly half asleep. He didn't return the smile, but stood up groggily, stretching to get the small kinks out of his back and neck.

"I didn't have to read for so long," Christine said sheepishly, "you could have asked me to stop."

"It was fine," Erik said.

"Dinner is served," Meg said, entering the library.

Erik gave an almost irritated wave of his hand, "Very well."

* * *

Erik was a mystery to Christine. It was true that he could be kind and gentle, he demonstrated that on many occasions, and had even taken to asking her to sing for him. She accepted every time, glad to have the chance to hear his magnificent music and even more amazing voice. But no matter how kind he was, his ungovernable temper had the nasty habit of showing through, and he often became angry with the servants.

"He really isn't that bad," Meg said, after one of Erik's tantrums, "he just loses his temper from time to time."

"How can you say that?" Christine asked, "I don't think I've ever seen somebody with such conflicting emotions…he goes from extreme to another so quickly."

"Hmm, I guess so…truthfully his temper seems to be getting worse as of late. He's been awfully short with maman and Monsieur Khan."

"Oh?"

"Mmm hmm, haven't you noticed?"

"I guess so…I mean I don't see him with them a lot. But something does seem different, and I cannot put my finger on it. He's been missing meals lately."

"That isn't entirely odd," Meg assured her, "he doesn't eat a lot. I think he may be getting more comfortable with the idea of you living here, so he's letting you be a bit. You know, not keeping such a close eye on you."

"I guess…I think I'm going to go find him. Maybe he would like to go for a walk."

"I think he's in the music room…either that or the West Wing."

"If he's there then I won't bother him," Christine said with a small shiver, "I learned hat the hard way."

Christine left her room and made her way towards the music room. She didn't hear him playing, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. It seemed that he spent a lot of time in there writing music as well as playing the various instruments. So she knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Yes?" Erik asked sharply.

"I wondered if you would like to go for a walk," Christine said, deterred slightly by his tone, "but if you are busy then-"

"No," Erik interrupted, "I would like that very much, Christine."

Christine gave a small smile, unsure as to his temper. But she reminded herself that he never seemed to lose it with her. In fact, he was always a gentleman, if not slightly shy. The day was fairly warm, as spring was coming soon and Christine was glad for it. She was tired of the frigid air and constant snow.

"There will be flowers in the garden, won't there?" she asked, looking at the dormant rose bushes.

"Many flowers," Erik replied quietly.

"What sorts? I can see that there are rose bushes, but what else?"

"I do not know all of their names," Erik replied, leaning on the garden wall, "just that there are many of them."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter what they are called. It must be beautiful though."

"Mmm," Erik said, frowning and touching his forehead, "quite…"

"Are you feeling alright?" Christine asked.

"Just a headache," Erik replied.

"We can go back inside if you aren't feeling well."

"Perhaps that would be best," Erik agreed.


	14. No One Mourns the Wicked

**No One Mourns the Wicked**

Erik stared at the sight before him. The rose, its head drooping dismally, its once radiant light dimming, petals preparing to fall one by one until he was trapped forever by the curse his parents had left him alone with.

"Master?" Nadir asked, looking at the rose as well.

"Leave me alone, Nadir," Erik growled, "I do not feel well."

"I just came to tell you that dinner is served, but if you are not well…"

"I will go," Erik grumbled, standing up and starting for the door, "you may go now."

"Of course, Sire," Nadir said, glancing back at the rose again. One of the petals was hanging by seemingly nothing.

Christine looked up when Erik entered the room. She was already eating and was surprised to see him. But he sat down and picked up his fork, though he made no motion to eat anything on the plate before him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Christine asked.

"Not really," he replied with a small sigh.

"If you still feel ill then you should go to bed," she said, "I really don't mind eating alone. Besides, I'm finished and was going to go back to my room."

* * *

Erik nodded and stood up at the same time as Christine and waited for her to pass before exiting after her. He followed her into the hall and onto the stairs. He felt strange and his vision blurred for a moment as a sharp pain shot through his temple causing his head to spin. He reached out and grabbed the railing for support as the edges of his vision went dark. 

"Erik?" Christine asked, turning around as he sat down on the stairs, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Christine argued.

"Its just a headache," Erik muttered, pulling himself back up to full height, still holding the railing to remain steady.

"If you say so," Christine sighed, though she still made sure that he made it up the stairs before going into her room.

The edges of his vision went dark again, and then everything as he collapsed once he was inside his room. When he woke up he realized that he was on the sofa in his room with Nadir sitting not far off, eyes trained on the rose.

"So you're awake?" Nadir asked as Erik sat up, "I think you passed out."

"Well then you are quite astute," Erik replied sarcastically.

"How long have you been feeling ill, Sire?"

"That is none of your business."

"No…but I have a feeling it has been since the rose began wilting, has it not?"

"Perhaps…but why do you care?" Erik asked, lying back on the sofa as exhaustion spread over his body.

"The first petal fell tonight, at about the same time you collapsed."

"I am sure that you have a point," Erik grumbled.

"You must se the connection," Nadir replied calmly, almost sadly, "perhaps this rose holds something more for you than simply a timeline."

"Does it really matter?" Erik asked, "whether it does or not?"

"Sire, your life could be directly linked to this rose…you do know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes…"he replied softly, "and perhaps that would be for the better…"

"Sire?"

"Do you think it would really matter if I died, Nadir?" he asked, "I have done no good in this world…and no one mourns the wicked, no on would care if I died."

"I beg to differ, Sire," Nadir said quietly, "I think that there are people who would mourn you. I would, Antoinette and her daughter…Mademoiselle Daae."

Erik's head turned at the last name, "No…she would not mourn me. After all, if I were to die she would be free to go back to her life. And so would you Nadir, and Antoinette and Meg…leave now. I would like to get some rest."

"As you wish my Lord," Nadir said, giving a small bow, "good night."

Erik sighed and glanced at the pitiful rose under the glass dome. A single withered petal lay at the base of the stem and the others were already beginning to droop, just waiting to join there lonely companion.

"No…no one mourns the wicked," he muttered, "and so no one will mourn me."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was dreadfully short, but at least it was a chapter, right? Anyways, please review and trust me, the next chapter will be longer...after all I don't think it could be shorter.**


	15. A Change in Me

A Change in Me

Christine sighed as she wrote the letter, she had gone to the library after dinner instead of her room. Surely Erik wouldn't mind he sending a letter to her father. After all, it was only a letter, it was not asking to leave the castle grounds. Still, she felt oddly nervous as she wrote it, telling him that she was fine and that everything would be alright. She only hoped that she would be allowed to send the letter, however that would be done.

The sun quickly sank and Christine folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. It was strange that she should have everything at her disposal, but then again the library seemed to contain everything. She then took the envelope with her as she went back to her room, passing Nadir, who looked thoroughly worried, as she went.

Once back in her room Christine tucked the letter into a drawer in the large vanity and changed into a nightgown, putting a dressing gown on over top. She then sat down in front of the vanity and started brushing her hair. Tomorrow she would ask, she was resolved in that, and with that resolve she climbed into bed, dimming the lights and pulling the heavy comforter over top of her.

Christine was shocked awake by the sound of raised voices, one of which obviously belonged to Erik, the other was Nadir's. She got up and quickly dressed before edging towards the door and opening it. The argument seemed to be echoing up from the main hall.

"You try my patience, Nadir, Erik hissed, looming over the other man, "and that is not something that you want to do."

Nadir backed away from Erik nervously and shook his head in frustration, "No, I don't suppose it isn't!" and with that he turned away, storming across the hall and into one of the many doors.

Erik seemed to wait until he left before allowing his shoulders to drop and it was at that moment that Christine realized just how fragile he looked. He was skeletal, tall and thin with his black suit and cloak hanging loosely on his form. He looked tired and, for once, not nearly so menacing as he always made himself out to be.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, coming down the stairs.

Erik's back immediately straightened and he pulled his shoulders back. Though the look of exhaustion did not leave his eyes, "Everything is fine…I hope that we did not wake you?"

"I should have been up anyways," she replied, "are you feeling better today?"

"Yes, somewhat."

Christine smiled, "I'm glad to hear that…will you join me for breakfast?"

"Of course, Christine," he replied, following her towards the dining room.

"I have something I would like to ask you," she murmured, "if it isn't too much trouble."

"What is it?" he asked, pulling out her chair for her.

"Would it be possible, to send a letter to my father?"

"A letter?" Erik asked, taking a moment to process the request.

"Yes, just to tell him that I am still fine and not to worry."

"It can be arranged," he replied, walking to the other side of the table and sitting down, "I will have Nadir deliver it, I think."

"Thank you!" Christine said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You have already written it?" Erik asked, reading her reaction.

"Yes," she replied, almost guiltily.

"Then I will have it delivered today, if you wish."

Christine nodded her head, "That would be wonderful, Erik, thank you."

As soon as she finished eating she went up to her room and fetched the envelope, which she gave to Erik who, in turn, handed it off to Nadir. Christine couldn't help but notice the way Nadir snatched the envelope from Erik before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Christine asked, "he seems upset."

"Is he?" Erik asked coldly, "I hadn't noticed."

"Oh…"

Christine spent most of her day in the library, turning the pages of a novel one after the other until the words blurred on the page before her and her stomach gave a small growl. She quickly finished the last few pages and set the book down. It was just too easy to get sucked into a story, sometimes she could put herself in the shoes of the character and it felt as if she were the one trapped in the tower or fighting the dragon.

"It was a good story?" Erik asked.

Christine gave a small gasp and turned to see him watching her, "Oh, yes. The ending was so nice."

Erik blinked and shrugged his shoulders, "I never liked that novel."

"Why not?" Christine asked, "its so exciting and romantic."

Erik shrugged his shoulder again, "Perhaps it is simply not my style. Happy endings are something I tend to find sickening."

"But why?" Christine asked, perplexed, "don't you want the characters to live happily ever after?"

"Life is not like that," Erik replied darkly, "very rarely is there a happy ending, there is no such thing as a night in shining armour and true love will conquer nothing except your senses…least of all evil."

Christine frowned slightly, "I'm sorry you feel that way…"

Another shrug of his shoulder and Erik turned to leave the library, "Supper will be soon, if you wish to come."

"Of course," Christine said, "I was finished here anyways."

"Good."

Christine couldn't help but feel that there was something very sad about Erik. The way he looked at the world seemed to be through dark eyes, as if he never expected anything good to happen. But perhaps he had a reason for that. She remembered his face and gave a sad sigh. Yes, he was ugly, but that didn't seem to matter to her. He was always kind to her, even when he was in a foul mood.

With a shake of her head to clear her mind she rose and went to the dining room. Erik was already there, waiting for her. She sat down and smiled at him.

"I was thinking," Erik said slowly, "perhaps tomorrow you would like to go for a ride over the grounds. There is a safe part of forest behind the castle, if you would like."

"That would nice," Christine said, "I would like that very much."

Erik gave a small nod, "Very well then, tomorrow after breakfast."

The next morning Christine was happy to find herself in the stable brushing a gorgeous chestnut gelding. The air was warm for the season and it felt good to be out instead of sitting in the library reading.

"It's a lovely day," she smiled, watching as Erik mounted the black stallion, "it will be good for a ride."

"Yes," he agreed quietly, "it will be."

Christine mounted her horse and followed Erik into the forest behind the castle. She couldn't help but feel nervous, most other experiences in the forest had involved wolf attacks. But Erik assured her that the animal's did not come to this part of the forest.

"You are perfectly safe, Christine," he sighed when she started at a sound.

"I know," she said weakly, making sure she stayed close to him, "but I can't help it."

"Would you rather stay on the castle grounds?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly, "its fine, it really is beautiful in here."

Erik gave a small nod and urged his horse to move forward. The forest really was gorgeous here. Full of tall evergreens that allowed the sunlight to filter through, causing spots of light to dance off the forest floor.

The ride was quiet, Erik spoke very little, only responding to Christine's comments when a nod of the head would not suffice. They came to the bank of a small stream and stopped, dismounting to allow the horses to drink for a moment.

"We should have brought something for a picnic," Christine sighed, dipping her fingers into the ice cold water."

"A picnic?" Erik asked, gently twining his fingers in the stallion's mane.

"Yes," she said, "it's the perfect day for a picnic. Don't you agree?"

"I guess so," he murmured.

Christine smiled, "Have you ever gone on a picnic?"

"I cannot say that I have, Christine."

"Really? That's a shame."

Erik shrugged his shoulders and gently tugged on the reins of his horse, "We should get back to the castle."

"Fine," she sighed, mounting her horse again, "but…never mind it's a silly idea."

"What is?" Erik asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, glad that she had gotten his attention. Maybe now she would get more than a head nod from him.

"Tell me," he said, "I want to know."

"Really, it was a foolish thought. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

"Interested in what?" he asked, irritation slipping into his voice.

Christine tried to hide a small smile, this was exactly like what she used to do with Raoul, "Nothing! Honestly, it really wasn't a very good idea."

"Tell me!" he barked, temper finally flaring as he blocked her path with his horse.

Christine gave a small laugh, "You really want to know?"

Erik growled low in his throat, "Yes, I want to know."

"Fine…" she sighed, trotting up beside him and suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Yes?" he urged.

"Lets race," she said, pushing her horse into a quick paced canter.

Erik stared after her for a minute before kicking his horse in the side and charging after her. Christine may have had a good lead, but his horse was larger, stronger and faster, quickly overtaking the smaller gelding. Once back on the castle grounds he reined in the stallion and waited for Christine. She emerged shortly after and dismounted, him following suit, before going back to the stable.

"That was fun," she said as he began to leave.

"Yes," he agreed, "it was."

Christine spent the remainder of the day in the library, curled up with a book. At suppertime she went down and ate, to her surprise without Erik, and then went up to her room. She sat down at the vanity and started to brush her hair, though it was too early to go to bed. Instead she found herself looking out the window where a gorgeous spatter of stars had been sprayed across an inky black sky.

"Oh how beautiful," she murmured. Then she pulled her cloak on and took a blanket off of the end of her bed. It would be the perfect night to look at the stars, even if it was cold outside.

She knew where to look. There was a perfect balcony that she had seen Erik standing on once. It overlooked the entire ground and would provide a perfect view of the sky. She was going there when she decided to invite Erik. It was always more fun to watch the skies with someone else. So she went down to the music room, only to find it empty, and then dared to knock on the door of the West Wing.

"Yes?" Erik snapped from inside.

Christine took a deep breath, "I-I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me?"

The door opened a bit and she found Erik staring down at her, yellow orbs practically glowing in the dark hall, "Do something?"

"Yes, I was going to watch the stars, they're so beautiful tonight. I thought maybe you'd like to join me."

Erik sighed softly and glanced back into his room, "I guess that would be fine."

"Oh, good," Christine smiled, "I know the perfect place. Make sure to get your cloak, it will be cold."

Erik sat several feet away, cloak draped over his shoulders as he stared blankly at the sky. Another petal was ready to fall and the fatigue and headache had already set in.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Christine asked.

Erik just nodded his head, "Mmm hmm…are you cold?"

Christine shook her head, "No."

"You're shivering," he remarked.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

Erik sighed and stood up, taking off his cloak as he did so. Then he walked over and draped it over Christine's shoulders before sitting down again.

"Oh no," Christine said, "you'll freeze."

"I will be fine," he sighed.

Christine stood up this time and went over to his, sitting down and draping the blanket over both their shoulders. She could tell that Erik was uncomfortable with such closeness, but she really didn't care. With a small smile she leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt it tense and then relax again.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked again.

"Yes, Christine, It is."

* * *

**A/N: So I have finally updated and there shall be much rejoicing...at least that is what I hope. Sorry the update took so long but because of school and evil math class I have been busy with homework and a physics lab. Please review!**


	16. What is This Feeling?

What is This Feeling?

Christine blinked blearily as she tried to remember where she was. The sun was rising, tinting the sky pink around it and she realised that her head was rested on Erik's shoulder, the blanket still wrapped around their shoulders providing mild warmth against the cool morning air.

She stirred slightly, not knowing if Erik was awake, and not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. So she stayed where she was, watching the sun rise slowly over the tops of the trees. It was beautiful and she couldn't help but feel happy with her head resting on Erik's shoulder. In fact when she felt him move she felt a little disappointed and couldn't help but give a small sigh as she moved her head.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"Morning?" he asked, eyes darting around as he move to get up.

"Yeah, I guess we fell asleep," she replied, hugging the blanket closer to her as he dropped it off his shoulders.

"Oh…" he murmured, running his hand through his hair and tucking several dark strands behind his ear.

"I was just watching the sun rise, you could stay."

"Yes…I guess I could," he replied, slowly sitting down again.

Christine smiled and turned to watch the sun coming up over the trees again, "I love watching the sunrise, my father and I used to do it when I was little."

* * *

Antoinette and Nadir watched the two eat breakfast. Small smiles gracing their lips the entire time.

"I have never seen him behave this way," Nadir commented, "did you see them last night?"

"Oui, very sweet, don't you think?"

"Yes…I think that out Master just might be in love."

"Perhaps," she said, unable to hide the smile on her lips, "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Yes, but do you think she has the same feelings for him?"

"It is hard to tell. She seems to like him enough. Perhaps it is love, but how will we know unless she tells him?"

Nadir shrugged, "I do not know. But if it is to be it will need to be soon."

"The rose?" Antoinette asked.

"Yes, and it is having an effect on him. He's getting weaker. Every time a petal falls, haven't you noticed?"

"Yes, but I did not wish to…come, there is work to be done. We cannot be standing around all day."

* * *

Christine sighed as she flipped though the pages of a book. She didn't really feel like reading, but there wasn't much more to do in the castle. It wasn't that it was a bad book, in fact it was very interesting, she just had so much in her mind it was hard to focus.

Lately she had noticed that her reaction to Erik's presence had changed. Whenever she saw him she could reel her pulse begun to rush, her head would reel and if he acknowledge her then her face would flush. It was strange, that had been her first reaction to his presence, back when she had still considered herself a prisoner. She knew that then it had been loathing, a deep hatred for the man who had taken her from her father. Now though, she knew that I couldn't be. She enjoyed his company too much and often found herself seeking it out.

"Hello," Meg said cheerily, "reading again?"

"Not really," Christine sighed.

"Oh, well then you can talk with me for a bit. I'm finished my chores for the moment."

"That must be nice…do you know where Erik is?"

"Hmm, I think he's sleeping. Maman said that he hasn't been feeling well."

"He hasn't?"

"No…headaches and stuff, you know, nothing too terrible."

"Oh, I'm glad."

Meg chewed her lip for a moment, "Yes…so what were you reading?"

"Oh, just a romance novel."

Meg nodded her head, "I read something like that once. I can't say I liked it. But I guess everyone likes different things."

"I normally read more adventurous books," Christine explained, "so I thought I'd get away from that for a while."

"Why?" Meg asked, "they sound more exciting."

"They used to be very exciting," she sighed, "I used to always dream of going on an adventure. You know? Far off lands, knights and castles and everything…it just doesn't seem so exciting anymore. I used to want to get away from my life because it seemed so boring, now I seem to want to go back to that boring life."

"Oh, so you don't like it here?"

"No, I do like it here," Christine exclaimed, "I just miss my father and my old life."

"Oh, I guess I understand that," Meg said, "I'd miss my mother if I were ever taken away from her. But didn't you send him a letter?"

"Yes," Christine sighed, "but I didn't get anything from him, and I know I won't."

"Maybe you could ask to visit him again? I'm sure that he'd let you do that."

"Maybe…do you really think he'd let me?"

"I'm sure of it," Meg replied, "just ask."

Christine smiled at the thought of seeing her father again. Maybe Meg was right. Maybe Erik would allow her a visit, it was worth asking, she only hoped that he would agree to let her go. But as dinner approached she felt herself lose the determination to do so. What if asking made him angry? Still, it wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

The meal was awkward, Erik didn't say anything and Christine had nothing to say either. She wanted to ask, but something was keeping her from doing so. Erik wasn't eating and she didn't feel hungry and only pushed the food around her plate. After a few awkward minutes she stood up and walked over to Erik, offering him a small smile, "Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Would…would you like to dance?" she asked.

Erik seemed hesitant but nodded his head as Christine took his hand and guided him out to the dance floor. There was no music, but it didn't really matter. He was uncertain and seemed reluctant to make any physical contact, but after a few minutes he seemed to become slightly more comfortable.

Christine smiled as he spun her and leaned her head against his chest lightly, closing her eyes and listening to his heart. It raced for a brief moment before slowly going back to its regular rhythm. She could feel her own heart doing the same.

Erik eventually lead her out onto the balcony again and she looked out as the sun set. Erik sat down on the railing, eyes always on her.

"Are you happy here, Christine?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she replied.

"Are you really happy here?" he repeated, "truly happy?"

"I miss my father still," she replied truthfully, "I still worry about him…his health has never been wonderful."

"You should go to him then," Erik said softly, trying to conceal the emotion in his voice.

"What? You mean I could visit him again?" she asked.

"No, I mean that you should go back to him…to stay."

"But I'm your prisoner," she said.

"No…not anymore, Christine. I'm freeing you," he replied, "you may leave the castle. Go back to your father. I want you to be happy."

Christine stared at him for a moment before nodding her head, "Thank you, Erik. Thank you so much."

"Go…" he murmured.

"Good bye," she said, brushing the back of her hand against his masked cheek, "and thank you!"

* * *

Nadir stepped out onto the balcony, "She left you know?"

"I know," Erik replied quietly, "I let her go…"

"You…you let her go?" Nadir asked, "but why? Sire, the rose!"

"I know," he sighed, "but I couldn't keep her here. She wasn't happy."

"There aren't many petals left, Sire. Why did you let her go?"

"Because I love her, Nadir," he replied, "and that's why I will die. I will die because of love."


	17. You Must Love Me

You Must Love Me

Gustave sat, staring into the dancing flames in the hearth, when he heard the knock on the door. With a heavy sigh he rose from his chair and shuffled towards the entrance of the small house. There was another knock before he opened the door to find a familiar man standing before him.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Daae," the man began.

"What do you want?" Gustave asked, it was the man from the castle.

"You may not remember me but-"

"I remember you," Gustave cut him off, "from the castle, where my daughter, Christine, is being kept captive."

"Yes…I am terribly sorry for your loss," Nadir said, "but I have a bit of good news. I have with me a letter from your daughter. Here you are, Monsieur Daae."

Gustave took the letter and glanced down at it. On the front it said _Papa_ in Christine's writing. A small smile graced his lips, at least now he would know how she was doing.

"Thank you," he murmured, glancing up at Nadir.

"Have a good day, Monsieur Daae," Nadir said, giving a small bow, "au revoir."

Gustave closed the door and made his way to the seat by the fire before tearing open the envelope. She seemed fine, happy almost and wrote of how amazing the castle was, how it had a huge library with hundreds of books and how she was being treated very well. This allowed him a sigh of relief. She was fine and she was happy, but she wasn't free.

He wanted to write back, but he had no way of sending the letter. After all Nadir had left and he was the only way to get a letter back to the castle. He gave a small moan and picked up the letter again, reading and re-reading it until it was almost memorized.

"Hello?" Raoul called.

"I am in here," he replied, laying the letter down and turning to greet the young man.

Poor boy, after that night so long ago he hadn't been the same. He seemed to despondent now and had dark circles under his eyes most of the time. It seemed that Christine's imprisonment had been harder on him than even on Gustave.

"I received a letter from Christine," Gustave said, holding out the piece of paper.

Raoul's eyes widened slightly and he quickly took it. He read it quickly, then once again more slowly and carefully. At the very bottom there was a small note that asked Gustave to say 'hello' to him.

"Hello," he repeated, almost bitterly, "is that all?"

"Do not fret," Gustave sighed.

"How can't I?" Raoul asked, slumping into a chair, "I love her and all she has done is sent me away and even now…just a small note to say 'hello'.

Gustave sighed, "I know…"

"Do you?" he asked miserably, "I love her, I love with all my heart and soul and she will never return that love. I wish that I could go up to her and say 'you must love me, Christine!' and that she would, but she won't…she would just laugh and tell me that she does love me, like a sister loves her brother, or as a dear friend.

"Perhaps that isn't a bad thing," Gustave suggested.

"Perhaps," Raoul spat.

* * *

Time passed slowly in the small village, and without Christine at the house Gustave figured that it almost stopped. She had always been so lively, the one who knew when they needed something, the one who went to buy that something. Two whole days passed since he had received the letter and he barely even registered it, until he heard the door creak open one night and a very familiar voice call out. 

"Papa, are you home?"

Gustave leapt from his chair, "Christine?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know this is a very short chapter, but at least its a chapter right? Sorry for the long time between updates but I have been having a bit of computer trouble...and been spending a fair amount of time watching the olympics (two pairs have done figure skating to POTO songs!).Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	18. Home Again

Home Again

Christine smiled when she saw her father standing before her and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, "Hello, Papa. I'm home."

"Oh, Christine, are you really?" he asked, "are you home for good now?"

Christine smiled weakly and nodded her head, "Yes…he let me go."

Gustave gave a huge sigh of relief and guided his daughter to the fire. She sat down in one of the chairs and seemed to be lost in her own world as he made some tea. Even when he handed her the cup she didn't seem to be paying attention. Simply murmuring a thank you and sipping the hot liquid once before setting it on the small table.

"Is something wrong, Christine?" Gustave asked gently.

"No, Papa, I was just thinking about something."

"Well you must be tired, Christine, maybe you should go to bed."

Christine smiled and nodded her head. It had been so long since she had slept in her own bed. But then again, she had gotten used to the bed at the castle. In fact she had began to think of it as her bed, now the small bed in the house seemed like the strange one.

* * *

The next morning Raoul arrived at the house and his eyes brightened when he saw her. Christine couldn't help but smile and hugged her old friend. He returned it and held her at arms distance to look at her. She smiled weakly, he looked pale and had dark circles under his blue eyes. 

"Christine, oh its so good to see you again. Are you home now?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, I'm home for good now…" she replied distantly.

"Thank heavens," he breathed, "you have no idea how worried we were. Are you alright, how did you escape?"

"He just let me go," she replied.

"Oh…well I guess it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you're home. We should go out the inn tonight, for a meal, all of us. Don't you think that that is a good idea?"

"I suppose so," Christine replied, "but I don't see why."

"To celebrate you being home," Raoul replied, "why else?"

"Perhaps tomorrow young man," Gustave replied, "Christine is a bit tired."

"Oh…" he sighed dismally, "well, alright."

"It was a very kind though, Raoul," Christine said encouragingly, "just not tonight. I promise, tomorrow."

Raoul nodded, though he still looked disappointed, "Alright…I should be going. Philippe will be wondering where I went."

Christine said good bye to him and went into the kitchen to see how much food was there. There wasn't much, only some stale bread and some fruit. She sighed and shook her head, she hadn't expected much. So she took her basket and told her father that she was going into town to get some food.

"Oh, alright," he said, "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Of course you will," Christine laughed, "where else would you be?"

The walk into the village was quiet, and for once it didn't bother her that the town was exactly the same as the last time she had been there. The baker was walking around with his tray of baguettes, there was the man who sold fresh eggs, milk and cheese. She smiled at the banter of the locals, bartering for a better price and gossiping.

"Miss Daae!" the baker exclaimed, "oh, where have you been? I have not seen you in so long."

"I've been…away. Could I get a loaf of bread?"

"Of course, of course. Your father came here a while ago, ranting that you were being held prisoner is some castle. Tell me, is that where you were?" he chuckled.

Christine smiled and handed him the money, "Yes…"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't that bad. Thank you for the bread, I'll see you later."

The baker stared after her for a moment before continuing on his route. Christine continued on her way and bought some cheese and milk before going to the small bookstore.

"Christine, how are you today?" the elderly owner said, "where have you been, I've heard the most horrible things. Is any of it true?"

"Some of it," she replied, looking over the books on the shelves.

"What parts of it?" he demanded.

"I was just being kept at a castle in the woods," she replied, pulling a book off the shelf, "nothing too horrible…is this new?"

"What? Oh, yes I got that in a week ago."

"It looks interesting," she murmured.

"Not your usual cup of tea," he replied, "no adventure novels today?"

"I've had my fill of adventure I think. Well I should be going, may I borrow this?"

"Consider it a home coming gift."

Christine smiled and left the shop, heading back towards the small cottage. She decided that it would be nice to spend the rest of the day curled up in the old armchair reading. It would be a change from the enormous library, surrounded by shelves filled with hundreds of books. But she wasn't sure if it was a good change. She actually found herself missing the castle and the quiet presence of Erik.

"Christine?" Gustave asked.

"Hmm?"

"Supper," he replied, "I made something. Just some bread and cheese."

"Oh…alright," she replied, "I'll be there in a second."

* * *

The next night she found herself sitting in the own inn, which also doubled as the bar, eating a meal with her father, Raoul and the other town people. It was, after all, the most popular spot to go in the evenings. 

"You seem a bit distracted, Christine," Gustave commented, "is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking of something…thank you for this lovely meal, Raoul."

"You're welcome, Christine," he replied cheerfully, "would you like to dance?"

Christine sighed and nodded her head. She might as well allow her friend that one pleasure. After all the music in the inn was always fast paced and fun. So she stood up and followed him away from the stables. The had just started when the door flew open and she saw Nadir step into the inn. He looked around frantically before his eyes rested on her.

"Oh, Miss Daae," he panted, "I was looking for you, you must come with me."

"Go with you?" Christine asked, worry filling her voice, but why?"

"Its Erik…just come, please come back!" he exclaimed.

Christine hesitated before seeing the panic in the man's eyes. Then she nodded her head slowly, "Oh course."

"Christine!" Raoul and Gustave exclaimed.

"Please hurry!" Nadir urge, grasping her wrist, "come with me."

Christine followed him out to see the chestnut gelding and Erik's own stallion waiting. The gelding's leg and flank were bleeding and he skittered to the side when Nadir approached. He mounted anyways and she took the black stallion.

"Christine wait!" Raoul cried, grabbing onto the horse's bridle, "you can't go, you just got back. I won't allow it."

"Miss Daae!" Nadir exclaimed, "we have to hurry!"

"No!" Raoul growled, grip tightening on the reins, "you can't take her with you. She's free now and I won't allow her to go back."

"Us either," the baker said menacingly, as he and several others exited the inn.

One of the men took hold of Nadir's bridle and wrestled him off the horse. Christine gave a shout of protest but someone pulled her off the horse as well and soon guided her and Nadir back into the inn.

"The monster in the castle is trying to get her back!" Raoul exclaimed, "but we won't let him, will we?"

"No!" several of the people replied.

"Please, let me go!" Nadir exclaimed, struggling against the men who held him back.

"I say we go and see this monster!" someone exclaimed, "show him that he can't kidnap innocent girls!"

"I say we kill him!" another man cried, "so he'll never be able to do this again."

There was an immediate uproar at the idea and Christine and Nadir both gave cries of protest. But Gustave quickly held his daughter back, "Don't, Christine, this is for the better."

"No! You can't do this," she cried, "he isn't evil, he isn't a monster…let me go!"

"It will be alright, Christine," Raoul said gently.

"No!" she cried, "please…"

"Lock those three away," the baker said, "keep them from interfering. We have to kill this monster before he comes into the village in the night and kidnaps our children!"

Several of the women gasped and started to mutter nervously, adding their support. Christine found herself being shepherded to a back room with her father and Nadir. The door closed an she flung herself at it. Hammering her fists against the wood. Her heart began to hammer and her head reel as she thought of what was heading towards the castle.

"Maybe they won't be able to find it," she muttered, "maybe they won't find him…Nadir why did you come here? Why, is something wrong, is Erik alright?"

Nadir hung his head and sighed, "No, he's sick, Christine…that's why I came."

* * *

**A/N: Well that wasn't too long a wait was it? Truthfully I had been hoping to update yesterday, but then my father took my CD out of the computer and I couldn't find where he put it until this morning and it has all my work on it. Anyways, I don't particularly like this chapter myself, but hopefully you liked it. So, please review.**


	19. Mob

Mob

The mob gathered quickly, grabbing pitch forks, knives, torches and anything else they could use as a weapon. Those who did not join quickly returned to their houses, closing and locking the windows and door. Raoul went up to his family's house and quickly saddled one of the horses in the stable. As he turned to leave he was blocked by his brother.

"Move," he growled.

"Raoul, what do you think you're doing?" Philippe demanded, "what is going on?"

"Move, we're going to the castle to get rid of the monster who kidnapped Christine."

"Raoul, you aren't making any sense. Christine is back, I've seen her in the town."

"He's trying to get her back," Raoul shot back, trying to push back his brother, "move, Philippe!"

"I can't let you do this, brother," Philippe replied, "you're talking about murder, Raoul."

Raoul growled and shouldered past his brother fiercely, knocking him to the ground, "You can't stop me, Philippe. The creature who took her deserves whatever fate he meets."

"Where is this castle?" someone shouted over the noise of all the others, "where does this monster live?"

"Does anyone know?" another man called.

"I do," Raoul replied coldly, "follow me and I will lead you to the castle!"

The mob gave a cry of support as Raoul mounted his horse and turned to face them. The animal snorted and shied away from the crowd, but Raoul quickly turned the animal around to face the mob again. He was handed a torch and turned and kicked his horse forward, leading the mob towards the forest and the castle.

* * *

"Sick?" Christine breathed, "what do you mean sick?"

Nadir sighed and hung his head, "Erik is…he's dying, Christine."

"Dying?" Christine gasped, tears burning her eyes, "wh-what do you mean? He was fine when I left…wasn't he?"

"I-no, he was not. I'm afraid he has been sick for some time now."

"But-but why didn't he tell me?" she stammered, tears beginning to choke her.

"I think that he did not want you to worry," Nadir replied."

Christine shook her head and closed her eyes as tears began to streak down her cheeks. She then turned and hammered her fists against the door, "Then we have to get out, if we don't warn him then they'll get there first and kill him! Is he's that sick then he won't be able to defend himself we have to get out…we have to…we have to."

She stopped and slid down to the floor. She knew that it would be no use, the door was locked and there was only a tiny window in the back room, and there was no way that anyone would ever be able to fit through it.

"Christine," Gustave breathed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "it will be alright, don't worry, everything will be fine."

"No it won't be," she sniffed, wiping at the tears, "Erik's right…there aren't any happy ending in real life, there are no knights in shining armour that come to the rescue…and love never does anything but confuse you."

"Oh, Christine," Gustave said, kissing his daughter's head, "don't give up so quickly."

Christine sniffed again and shook her head, "No…I guess I shouldn't."

"There, now chin up. We will find a way out of here, won't we?"

"I guess so," she replied, standing up and dusting her skirts off.

"Who know," Nadir said, "maybe there will even be a knight in shining armour."

Christine gave a small, half-hearted laugh and nodded her head, "Maybe."

Just as she said that they heard a sound at the door of the room. Nadir quickly shouted that they were inside and the door handle jiggled. They heard someone curse underneath there breath and for a moment all they could hear were footsteps and the scraping of furniture and the clink of bottles. They the handle jiggled again and someone shoulder the door forcefully.

"It must be locked," Gustave muttered.

"Lets just hope they're strong enough to get it open," Christine murmured.

"Hmm, perhaps this is our knight," Nadir teased.

Christine smiled at his just as the person on the other side rammed into the door again. This time they heard a loud crunch and the door flew open. Christine smiled even wider at the sight of the man on the other side.

"No knight," she teased, "just Philippe."

"Thank God I found you," Philippe breathed, "there's a mob, Raoul said they were going to the castle. It sounds like they're planning a murder."

"Thank you so much, Philippe," Christine breathed, giving him a quick hug, "but we have to go and war Erik…the man who lives in the castle."

Philippe simply nodded his head and they all rushed out to the street. Nadir whistled and the two horses he had brought trotted over. Christine mounted the black stallion and Nadir the chestnut gelding. This time Gustave took hold of Christine's reins.

"Wait, I cannot let you do this. It will be too dangerous, who knows what the mob will do if you try to stop them."

"Papa, please, I have to go."

"No, I won't lose you again, Christine, at least let me come."

"But…we only have two-"

"Take mine," Philippe said, handing Gustave the reins of a grey horse, "she's fast and good natured, just hurry. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please, Christine, you may be the only one who can talk sense into my brother."

Christine nodded as Gustave mounted the grey mare. Then she kicked the stallions side and they cantered towards the forest. She silently prayed that they would not be too late.

* * *

Raoul pulled on the reins of his horse, stopping the animal and turning it to face the crowd behind him. There were a few angry shouts that were silenced quickly.

"We'll need something to open the doors," Raoul called, "cut down a tree, there should be enough of us to carry it. We'll use it as a battering ram to knock down the doors!"

There were a few murmurs and several men went into the forest with axes to start chopping down a tree. Within a few minutes the sound of it falling echoed and the sound of chopping filled the air again as they began tocut off the branches.

* * *

"Sire," Antoinette said gently, "a mob is approaching. They're coming towards the castle, ready to attack. What should we do?"

"I care not," he replied dismally, chin resting on the rain of the balcony, "why should I?"

"Please, they mean to come and destroy this place. They mean to kill you!"

"I am already dying, so what does it matter?" he muttered, "leave me alone."

Antoinette bowed her head and stepped out of the dark room. Meg looked at her hopefully and all she could do was shake her head. The light of hope left her daughter's eyes and was replaced with the shine of tears.

"We can't just give up," Meg sniffed, "we have to try and stop them."

"I know, so we will bar the door as best we can…but we must hurry. From what I could see from the tower, they were cutting down a tree. The locks will not keep them out for long."


	20. The Battle

The Battle

The mob appeared a the looming doors of the great castle, carrying the heavy log, prepared to break down the doors and infiltrate the castle. Raoul dismounted the horse and allowed it to dash away from the crowd with a nervous snort.

"Remember!" he called as the drew back to log, "you can take anything you find, but that creature is mine!"

The mob gave a shout and slammed the log into the door, causing the wood to creak and the locks and hinges to strain. They drew back again and again, ramming the log into the door until a loud crack echoed throughout the still courtyard as the lock broke and the wood splintered. With one more lunge the door burst open, exposing the empty main hall of the castle.

The mob dropped the log and the sound echoed throughout the seemingly empty castle. Everyone craned their necks and looked around, attempting to find any sign of an inhabitant. The castle was dark and an ominous air hung around them, causing them to become nervous and clutch their would-be weapons tighter, as if afraid that something would come out of the shadows to kill them.

"Spread out," Raoul said quietly, feeling the same tension, "we have to find the monster. Just stay in groups."

Several of the men nodded and formed into small groups to search the castle. Raoul nodded and took a deep breath before going off by himself, keeping his eyes open for any sign of life.

* * *

Antoinette hung in the doorway as the sound of the door breaking echoed through the castle, followed by the sound of the log being dropped, "Sire, they've entered the castle. We have to do something."

"Do we?" he asked bitterly.

"Sire, we know their intentions. We have to do something, we have to protect the castle."

Erik sighed, the sound rattling in his chest, "Then do something."

"Very well then, we will," she said, turning and leaving the doorway. She had no intentions of allowing the castle to fall that easily.

* * *

Raoul decided to go up the main stairs, footsteps echoing in the stone halls. Gargoyles loomed over him, staring down with blank stone eyes, leering at him with large stone fangs. He swallowed and jumped at anything that could be another person. Shadows, creaks, the flicker of a torch in the wall.

He carefully pushed open several doors and, with a torch he took from a bracket, peered into the dark rooms. Most of them were dust covered and empty. A few of them seemed to be clean and he recognized one of the rooms that had been Christine's bedroom. With a low growl he closed the door and continued until he came to a door open a crack. A cool breeze came from behind it and Raoul carefully pulled open the door to reveal a dark room.

The room was cold and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He looked around, holding the torch up so the light reached as far as it could. His eyes finally focussed on a shadow located outside of a broken glass door that lead to what looked like a balcony. Raoul carefully moved forward to get a better look and he gave a cruel smile when he saw the man standing on the balcony.

"So, you're the one who kept her here?" Raoul asked, stepping onto the balcony and grabbing Erik roughly by a skeletal arm and wrenching him around, "well, I surely don't see a reason that she would want to stay with you."

"Leave me alone," Erik muttered, feebly trying to pull his arm away.

"I don't think so. Do you have any idea how much worry you caused her father and I?" Raoul snarled, grasping the arm more tightly, "do you have any idea how worried we were? I love her you know? You deserve to die, you're a horrible monster."

He threw Erik away, sending him crashing into the railing of the balcony. Erik coughed as the wind was knock out of him and crumpled to the ground.

"What? You aren't even going to fight back?" Raoul laughed, kicking him gently in the ribs. Erik grunted but did not bother to get up and retaliate, "fine, this will be easy then."

* * *

Christine spurred the horse forward, wind whipping past her face and drawing tears from her eyes. She could see the castle ahead and felt her heart well inside her. It had felt as if she would never see the building again, it felt as if she might be too late and as she approached she saw Raoul on one of the balconies, looming over Erik, ready to strike.

"No!" she shouted, reigning in the horse, "No, Raoul, please stop!"

At the sound of her voice Raoul faltered and Erik lunged forward from the ground and knocked the weapon on out Raoul's hand. The young man gave a startled cry and Christine gave a gasp and a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Christine!" Erik gasped, looking over the edge of the balcony in surprise.

"Raoul gave a frustrated cry and lunged at Erik again. With lightning quick reflexes Erik jumped aside and vaulted over the balcony, landing on the rooftop bellow. Raoul grunted and followed him, landing and falling as Erik sped along the side, looking from side to side for a place to hide. He finally found one behind one of the many gargoyles that lined the roof.

"You can't hide from me!" Raoul shouted, looking around frantically, "come out and fight me! Were you in love with her? How amusing, why would she ever love you? You're a monster who kept her locked away in this cursed castle!"

Erik gave an angry growl and lunged out from behind the gargoyle, catching Raoul by surprise and throwing him off balance. Raoul gave a frightened gasp and scrambled back to his feet.

"Hit a sore spot, did I?" he asked

Erik squinted at him and reached into the folds of his cloak, gloved fingers wrapping around the familiar catgut hidden within. A smirk formed on lips and he shot the lasso out, the noose closing around the boy's neck.

* * *

Christine dismounted and ran into the castle and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time as she made her way up to the West Wing. Her heart hammered in her chest when she ran into Meg.

"Meg!"

"Christine! Oh, Christine, I thought I'd never see you again," Meg gasped, quickly hugging her friend.

"Where is everyone?" Christine gasped, "the mob?"

"Oh, Maman and I have taken care of that," she said hurriedly, "don't worry, we're all fine."

"Erik," Christine gasped, "oh, Meg I have to go."

Meg nodded and Christine hurried up the Erik's room, flinging open the door and rushing over to the balcony. She launched herself towards the railing and gasped when she saw the scene below. Erik had a noose tightened around Raoul's neck and her old friend was gasping and clawing at his throat.

* * *

"Please," Raoul choked, "stop, I'll do anything, just stop."

Erik allowed the anger to die away and slowly loosened the noose, allowing Raoul to collapse onto the roof and gasp for air, "Get out," Erik growled, "that is all I ask."

"Alright," Raoul coughed, "I'll go, I'll go."

Erik nodded and dropped the end of the noose to the ground. Exhaustion took over for his body for a moment and he turned and looked up at the sound of his name.


	21. Transformation

**Transformation**

"Christine?" he panted and walked across the roof until he was under the balcony, he then climbed up and pulled himself over the edge, "Christine…you came back?"

Christine opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when Erik gave a gasp of pain and doubled over on the roof. She gasped in panic as he grabbed at his chest and fell to the ground with another cry of pain.

"Erik?" she asked, "Erik, what's wrong?"

"Christine…" he panted, "I-I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be, why would you say that?"

"You came back," he repeated weakly.

"Of course I did, Nadir told me…and I couldn't let them…I should have gotten here sooner. This is all my fault."

"No," Erik gasped, "maybe…maybe it's better this way."

"Don't say that!" she exclaimed, taking his hand and grasping it tightly, "don't talk like that, everything will be alright. You'll see."

Erik gave a weak smile as Christine sniffled, "At least I got to see you…one last time."

"I said don't talk like that!" Christine exclaimed and put his hand against her cheek, "we're together now, everything will be alright…Erik?"

Erik gave another wince and coughed before gasping for air. Christine quickly removed the mask and tried to loosen the collar of his shirt, but it didn't seem to help. She sniffed as she looked down at him, he didn't seem so frightening anymore and she brushed her hand against his face.

"Don't go," she murmured, though tears choked her words, "please don't go, Erik…Erik!"

* * *

She felt his hand reached up and weakly brush her face before falling limply to the ground. In his room the last petal fell off of the rose as Antoinette, Meg, Nadir and Gustave rushed in. They all froze and Meg hugged her mother tightly.

* * *

"Don't go," Christine sobbed quietly, "I-I love you."

She looked down on him again and laid her head against his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks and quiet sobs racking her body, "I love you," she repeated weakly.

* * *

"Its over," Nadir sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"What do you mean?" Gustave asked, "he isn't?"

Nadir nodded his head sadly, "The petal fell, the last petal…and the curse was never broken…"

* * *

Christine stayed completely still, the only thing she could hear were her own sobs. Then the faint beat of a heart that grew stronger and stronger. Then she felt his chest begin to rise and fall as air filled his lungs. She blinked and closed her eyes again, afraid that everything that was happening was a dream. But within a moment she felt him try to get up and lifted her head from his chest and turned to find herself staring into pale yellow eyes.

"What?" she gasped.

"Its me," Erik said, brushing a hand against her cheek.

"But…" Christine stared at the man before her in confusion, then reached out and touched his cheek, moving her hand around over his entire face. Feeling his forehead, lips and nose, "you have…you have a nose!"

Erik smiled as she pulled her hand away, "Do I?"

She nodded her head dumbly, "And…you have a nose!"

Erik laughed, and brushed his hand against her cheek again, "A nose, Christine?" he asked, "is a nose really such a shocking thing?"

Christine shook her head, "No, I guess it isn't really…you're alive!"

As she said that she flung herself at him, embracing him tightly as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks again. She felt his arm reach around her shoulders and help her stand up with him.

"Yes, Christine…I love you."

"I love you too," she sniffled, "but, what happened? You look…"

"Handsome?" Erik asked.

"Well…yes," she replied, running a hand over his cheek and pushing a strand of dark hair beind his ear.

"It is a terribly long story."

"I think I'd like to hear it," she replied.

* * *

**A/N: Am I good or what? Two chapters in one night! Well please leave a review, there will be at least one more chapter to go, perhaps two...depends on how I feel.**


	22. Happy Endings

Happy Endings

Christine smiled and placed her hand on Erik's' cheek, "So it was a curse?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I thought that you were fine the way you were," she said gently.

"But this look is better, isn't it?" he asked.

"No, its just different. I fell in love with you, Erik, not your face, your soul."

"I have trouble believing that," he sighed, "my soul isn't a very beautiful thing."

"You aren't happy unless you're miserable are you?" Nadir asked, throwing his arms into the air in frustration, "the girl loves you, isn't that enough?"

Erik smiled, "Yes, Nadir, it is."

Christine smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from his face, "Good."

"Christine," Gustave said, stepping forward, "where is Raoul?"

"Oh my gosh!" Christine gasped, "Erik?"

Erik sighed and walked over to the balcony, leaning over the edge and looking at the boy on the roof bellow, "He's still there."

"Well get him up here," Antoinette scolded, "he can't stay down there."

"Do I have to?" Erik asked.

"Yes," Christine replied.

He sighed and called out the boy's name. Raoul turned his head and frowned up at him. Erik gave another groan and dropped the end of a rope down for the boy to grab. Raoul hesitated before using it to help him back up.

"Raoul, are you alright?" Christine asked as her friend sat down on the roof.

"I made a terrible mess of things," Raoul muttered.

"Yes, you did," Christine agreed, "why would you do that, Raoul?"

"Because I was jealous, Christine," he replied miserably, "I love you and I could tell that you were in love with…him?"

"But why?" Christine repeated, "this still makes no sense."

"Because I'm an idiot," he replied, "can you forgive me?"

"No," Erik snarled.

"Erik!" Christine hissed, turning back to Raoul, "it will take some time."

Raoul nodded his head, "I understand."

"Come here young man," Antoinette said, stepping forward and helping him up, "lets get you home. Meg, come along now and lets get the rest of them out of here as well."

"How could you forgive him?" Erik asked bitterly.

Christine shook her head and laid her hand on his arm, "Because he was once my dearest friend. I could never stay mad at him, no matter what he's done."

"He tried to kill me!" Erik half-shouted.

Christine smiled weakly and stretched to place a gentle kiss on his lips. She could immediately feel his anger die away as he returned it. She smiled up at him and lead him back into the castle.

The sun was beginning to rise by the time everything was put back in order and they all collapsed in the comfortable chairs of the library. Christine leaned again Erik's shoulder and allowed herself to drift off to sleep, exhausted from the night's events.

Erik smiled down at her fondly and leaned his head back on the sofa. He frowned and looked back up when he noticed Nadir was smiling at him from the other sofa.

"What?" Erik grumbled.

"You just look so content for once," Nadir shrugged, "its nice to see."

"Is that all?" Erik asked, stifling a yawn.

"Does there need to be more?" Gustave asked, yawning lazily, "Christine is happy with you and you're happy with her. Its good to see her so happy again. Its been a long time since I've been in love, but if I remember correctly, that's what really counts. Being happy to just spend time with someone."

Erik's brow furrowed slightly and he smiled, placing a kiss on top of Christine's head, "Then I guess that is all I need."

Christine stirred an looked up at him sleepily, "So, do you believe in happy endings yet?"

Erik nodded his head, "Yes, I think I do."

* * *

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after...yup they did, really. They lived in the castle and probably had a few little Erik jr's, maybe a Christine jr. They got a dog, Raoul was locked up in a mental institution, though he was invited to the wedding. Haha, please review!**


End file.
